Responsibility Of Love
by AlwaysMoreFun
Summary: Bella's the popular misunderstood girl who didn't get the life she wanted, Edward's the nobody who everyone ignores, when an unexpected series of events land them on the road together, will it be the worst mistake of their lives, or the best? ExB A/H OCC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) Since it's summer I decided to start a new real story, i'll be keeping my main focus on A Day in the life of Emmett McCarthy and Twilight Big Brother for a while, but as of right now, I don't have any serious stories in the works and this is one I've wanted to do for a while actually, so here it is! :)**

**Disclaimer - no, I am not Steph Meyer, I do not own Edward and his bronze hairness, I do not own Bella and her annoying clumsiness, I do not own Jacob and his hot shirtlessness (ALTHOUGH I WISH I REALLY DID OWN JACOB!) I just use them as my puppets to entertain myself and you.**

**Enjoy, Awesome Girl 101.**

* * *

_Summery - Bella is the popular misunderstood girl who never got the life she always wanted, Edward is the nobody who everyone ignores, whenan unexpected series of events land them on the road together, will it be the worst mistake of their lives, or the best?_

* * *

Forks High School, or in better words, hell on earth.

Sitting on a table alone in the far corners of the cafeteria can definitely get down on a persons self esteem; especially when they're only friend sits with the people you despise the most.

The cafeteria had certain table dynamics and rules, in which people like me, were not aloud to sit with people like the populars.

The populars were teen royalty at Forks High School, there were five of them, but the guys hardly counted, the three girls that ruled FHS, the pure gem of this hell hole, Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and Isabella Swan, were every guys dream girlfriend and every girls worst enemy, they were everything.

Rosalie Hale used to be in the same piano lessons as me in junior high school, we never used to be friends as such, acquaintances at most, but that changed Freshman year when she quit piano and any further link to normal people and turned into just about the hottest girl in the world, puberty was very kind to her, she was know as the ice queen, not just because of her pale skin and blond hair, also because of her bitchy, cold personality.

Alice Brandon or in better words, my childhood best friend, is exactly that, my only friend, she is not evil or vindictive as others think, she just hangs out with the wrong people, she used to hang out with me all the time, we were joint at the hip, that was until she began dating Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother, everything went to shit then, she left me for their group and never returned.

And Isabella Swan, the once shy brunette turned total hot shit, if Rosalie was the hottest girl in the world then Isabella was the Cleopatra of that world, the hidden beauty. She used to keep to herself and blend into the background, never getting involved in anything, but around the same time as Alice started dating Jasper, Rosalie started dating Emmett who also happened to be Isabella's big brother, so she made the last instalment to that little group, and thanks to Alice, they are now all absolute hot shit.

Emmett and Jasper are just Rosalie and Alice's boy toys, meaningless to the crowd but completely untouchable thanks to their sisters and girlfriends.

To say that I couldn't stand Rosalie and Isabella was an understatement.

But Cleopatra herself wasn't with them today which left the other four alone to completely maul each others mouths apart, I'm not sure why I sat there staring at them, but it's like I couldn't look away, after about a minute of watching my best friend being mouth raped I decided to leave, if I couldn't look away why not leave and not have to see it?

I felt better as soon as I was outside of the cafeteria, instantly calmer. I mean it's not like I was bullied or abused or anything, I would be lying if I said I had a shit life, I didn't, my life was almost fucking perfect, I was invisible to almost everyone and I was left alone because I was Alice's friend, that was all I could ask for, but I did miss hanging out with her like the old days, somehow, watching her laugh with her new friends wasn't almost as fun.

I walked fast towards my locker with my head down so I didn't notice there was someone else in the hallways until I collided with them and knocked them flat on their arse.

"Ow, crap" I heard a voice below me say; I looked down to see it was none other than Isabella Swan, great.

I stuck my hand out for her to take, she looked at it as if it was diseased, I kept it there waiting for her to take it, "I'm not touching that unless you spend the next year of your life disinfecting it" She said matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes and stuck the hand back in my pocket, "Sorry princess, I left my disinfectant with my white horse."

She very awkwardly scrambled to her feet, "That poor horse, having to touch your arse every day, probably has nightmares." She said standing now trying to look intimidating by looking straight in my eyes with a scowl; she looked more like an angry kitten than anything.

"No need to be jealous kitten," I said teasing her, it was no secret that the princess thought she was better than every boy in this hell hole, she had no business speaking to 'peasants' like me.

She rolled her eyes, "this _kitten _has better things to do than stand around talking to _you._" She said sidestepping past me.

I couldn't resist annoying her just one more time, "Oh Swan," She turned around to scowl at me, "The wizard called, he wants you to know that you forgot your heart." I said smugly.

I should've known better, this girl wasn't an amateur, and what she said next shouldn't have surprised me, but it sure as hell did, "Tell him I'll get right on it, and while your at it tell him you've lost your manhood," that confused me, she smiled, "Mike told me it's so small it can't even be seen with a microscope." She said smugly walking off.

I should've known that she would attack my dick and call me gay in one sentence, she was good.

"Pleasure talking to you, Cullen." She said walking into the cafeteria.

"Always is" I mumbled getting my books for my next class, biology, my favourite subject, not.

The subject wasn't actually that bad apart from the fact I had to sit next to Isabella, I had sat next to her everyday since our Freshman year, at first she was the sweet smart shy girl, she would just sit there and only talk when necessary, but when she'd converted completely to Bitch Swan she'd began to make snarky comments and ignore my presence completely, if I said that it wasn't entertaining and amusing I'd be lying, but to say I enjoyed it would be a lie too, it was entertaining end of story.

You'd think that when she sold her soul and lost her heart that she'd have also lost her brain, I would've very much enjoyed that, but she didn't, she was probably the smartest chick I'd ever met, and she fucking knew it too.

I sighed as I stared at my books, I really couldn't be bothered with her shit today, I wanted nothing more than to get in my Volvo and disappear from Forks forever, I hated this town with a motherfucking passion, nothing and I mean _nothing _would ever change that.

"Edward!" oh god, "Where were you at lunch?" I looked away from my books to see Alice jumping excitedly towards me; it was her special way of getting around, hyperactively.

"No where, everywhere, why?" I replied.

She stopped in front of me smiling up at me, you'd think that I was her favourite person in the world by the way she looked at me, "Well you should've heard this funny story that Jasper was telling me about, he was-"

"Alice sorry, I have to get to class, we'll talk later." I said cutting her off and walking away as fast as I could, I would rather spend an hour next to Bitch Swan than listen to whatever Alice had to say about Jasper, in all honesty, the guy gave me the fucking creeps.

I was one of the first to arrive at class, fucking perfect.

I took my seat next to the window and faced away from everyone else, I grew tedious of this, it's not like Mr Banner was teaching anything I didn't already know, I was a surgeons son for fucks sake. Sometimes I wished I could just pack it all up, my entire life, and just leave and never look back, but something was stopping me, I could never actually go through with it, no matter how many times I tried, I just never got past my bedroom door.

I heard the chair next to me scrape across the tiles announcing that Isabella had arrived, I continued on ignoring her and she did the same.

Mr Banner interrupted me, "Right class, today we will be working on slides with our partners," there was a chorus of groans from the class, "Yeah get over it, the first class to finish gets the golden onion!" he said holding up some stupid onion covered in gold, it was completely ridiculous, "Now get to work, if I see anyone cheating it's automatic detention!"

I turned to Isabella to see that she was now picking up the box of slides Mr Banner had provided, she turned to me, "Banner is really beginning to annoy me." She stated simply and I got the double meaning to her words.

"Can't say he's my favourite person in the world either, but of course, that place is reserved for princess." I retorted picking up one of the slides and putting it underneath the microscope.

"I'm everyone's favourite person Cullen,"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Swan," I said sweetly, "Prophase" I said writing it down in the little sheet provided for us.

She rolled her eyes, "Let me see that." She looked at it briefly before agreeing, "Prophase, whatever"

I smirked and chuckled quietly, she shot me a dirty look before changing the slides over, "Anaphase." She said quickly.

I pulled the microscope back and checked, she was right, of course. I wrote it down in the box as she reached for the microscope again and checked it, "Interphase." She announced.

I wrote it down without checking, she would be right anyway.

She noticed this and smiled smugly, "Finally realising my talents are we, Cullen?"

I rolled my eyes, "I may question you on a lot of things, but your intellect is not one of them, _Swan." _I said emphasising her last name, her fetish with calling me Cullen I would never understand, but rolling with it was easier.

She rolled her eyes in return, "Oh yeah, and what are these things you question me on?" She asked.

I smiled, "Your authentically, your kindness, your moral ethics, your friendship choices and your popularity." I retorted.

She mocked hurt, "What, not my good looks too?" she smiled smugly when I had no retort for that, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

I would've loved to deny that statement, but I was not a liar, and to be blunt, she was fucking easy on the eyes.

"But that doesn't change your personality." I replied.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "And what exactly do you mean by that? You don't know the first thing about me."

"Oh really?" I questioned, she nodded, "Okay so tell me this, you don't think that your better than everyone else and can't wait to leave this hell hole? You won't hook up with any guys because you're waiting for your white knight to save you and take you away? You don't want to be Prom Queen."

She grinned out of no where, "You were right until that last one, _Cullen, _prom queen? Really? Do I look like the type of girl who wants to be Prom Queen?" when I nodded she scowled, "Well you're wrong, it's a cheap popularity contest in which girls subject themselves to be male puppets, what's it to you anyway?"

I shrugged, "Just proving my point."

The bell rang then, "Well stop proving it then, because you're getting no where." She said as she stormed off.

I smirked, she really was easy to piss off, and such a short temper can't be good for a girl like that.

x~x~x~x

as I walked through the parking lot after school I noticed three things that seemed completely off, first of all, Emmett Swan and Jasper Hale were driving out of the parking lot alone, no girlfriends or sisters, second, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon were no where in sight, and third, Isabella Swan was standing alone by the lawn yelling at someone on the phone.

I stood there for a while watching her, she didn't notice me as she screamed a final thing into the phone before hanging it up and shoving it back into her pocket, she sat down on the lawn and put her head into her hands.

A sudden urge to take care of her hit me like a ton of bricks, what the hell? Maybe it was just some instinct to protect the weak, and weak she was.

After watching her sit there for over a minute unmoving I began to feel uneasy, how was she getting home? Was her brother coming back? Or was she just left here?

Before I even knew what I was doing I found myself standing in front of her, "You got a ride home?" I asked cursing myself as soon as the words were out.

She looked up at me through her hands, "Are you kidding me?" She asked wide eyed, I snorted and turned around walking away from her, "Wait!" I heard her call.

I turned around to see her stand a few feet away from me, "Why did you ask me that?" She asked still wide eyed.

I looked at her like it was obvious, "Because you were sitting by yourself and I was wondering if you had any way of getting home" I said matter-of-factly.

She took another step towards me, "No, I mean _why _do you care?" she asked in a cautious voice.

I shuffled awkwardly, "Because you can't just sit here all night, you never know what sick fucks are out there."

She advanced forward again, "Are you offering me a ride?" She asked completely shocked now, it was insulting how shocked she was.

"Do you want a ride?" I asked.

She stopped dead in her tracks, "_Why _would _you _offer _me _a ride?"

Her questioning was beginning to make me uncomfortable, "as I said, you can't just sit here all night."

"Wow," she said stepping forward again, "But we're not even friends, and I can't say that I'd offer you a ride." She said absently.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, now that we're done making fun of my lack of friends I guess I'll be going then." I said turning on my heels.

A hand grabbed my arm; a shock of electricity ran through me, I turned around to see Isabella staring at me with her big brown doe eyes, "would you mind? You know, giving me a ride…?" She asked awkwardly.

I contemplated for a second, why the hell was I even offering her a ride? As she said, we weren't friends, and she wouldn't do the same for me, so why was I doing it for her? I looked back towards her, something in my snapped and had the answer out before the rest of me could even resist, "Sure," I said turning around and walking towards my Volvo.

I heard her follow after me but I didn't turn to look at her, I didn't acknowledge her until she was sitting in the passenger seat staring at me, "Thankyou, Edward…" she mumbled.

I smirked, "What, so I'm Edward now?" I asked earning an eye roll from her, "where am I going?"

After she told me directions and we were driving towards her house again she decided to speak to me again, well ramble really, "…So Alice and Rose decided that they wanted to go shopping so they left in sixth period while I figured I'd get a ride home with Em like always but him and Jazz were already leaving when I got out of class so I was stuck by myself…" She just kept talking, I was pretty sure she was telling me why she was sitting there all alone just before but I couldn't be certain because I couldn't find it in myself to listen.

After about another minutes silence she decided to speak again, "So what about you? What's your story?" I looked at her unsure of what she meant, she smiled, "I mean, why do you always sit in the corner of the cafeteria, why don't you sit with Alice, I mean you guys are like best friends or something?" She asked.

I thought about that for a while, Alice's best friend my arse, she'd much rather stick her tongue down some creeps throat then hang out with me, Edward Cullen, her childhood friend, "Or something," I mumbled, "Well I sit in the corner by myself because of my overwhelming popularity everyone's scared of being my friend because I'm too awesome for them," I responded, "No, actually, Alice is like _my _best friend, but she's made it pretty clear she'd rather sit with you guys than have anything to do with me, it's cool, and as for the sitting alone, well I guess no one wants to speak to the weird doctors son in case he decides to hack them to pieces as a science project or some shit, teenagers are arseholes. I just wish I could leave that joint and never go back, I've considered leaving so many times…" I rambled off unsure of why I just spilled my guts out to Isabella 'The Bitch' Swan.

She laughed quietly, "Well, why don't you?" I looked at her confused by what she was saying again, she smiled softly, "I mean, if you want to leave so much, then, why don't you?"

I sighed, "Because every time I try I just can't make it past my bedroom door for some reason, I mean I pack everything up and am completely set on going, but I just can't bring myself to do it." I stopped realising who I'd just said that too.

She laughed again, "I know exactly what you mean, I think about it all the time, I've even asked Charlie if I could leave before I graduate." She sighed, "But I wouldn't know for the life of me how to do it, I have no money and my truck wouldn't make it further than a mile out of town before breaking down." She said wistfully.

I said the words before I could stop myself, "Why don't we leave together?"

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

She looked at me like I was insane for a moment, but her expression changed so suddenly I couldn't believe my ears when she said those three words I never would have expected from her, "Let's do it."

* * *

**What did you think? Personally I think it's some of the best work I've ever done xD **

**Yes i know your thinking, what the hell? Didn't she hate him like five minutes ago? Well no, that will get sorted out when we get to Bella's POV of this day next chapter! :) :) **

**Please _REVIEW _it means the world to me and makes me want to update faster :) :)**

**Love always, Awesome Girl 101. **

**PS. Any questions or anything just PM me or ask in a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I am totally loving writing this story :) here is the next chapter, yes, I know, damnnn Awesome Girl 101, you rock, update in two days ;) I would like to say MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW MOON everyone! Have a wonderful holiday and please don't die of heat exhaustion (Or Frostbite for those of you in the Northern Hemisphere) Love you all ! :)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story, I do own the idea for this story and the contents that appears in it, I am not Stephenie Meyer nor am I claiming to be.**

* * *

_Summery - Bella is the popular misunderstood girl who never got the life she always wanted, Edward is the nobody who everyone ignores, when an unexpected series of events land them on the road together, will it be the worst mistake of their lives, or the best?_

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep._

I groaned and rolled over onto my side slamming my hand down onto my alarm clock.

_Beep, beep, beep._

"Oh shut the hell up" I muttered under breath before tossing the clock onto the floor, that ought to do it.

I lazily got out of my bed throwing the covers into a ball in the process, it was the same every morning and every night I'd just have to come home again and straighten it back out.

I got dressed hastily not caring what I threw on, Alice would criticise what I wore no matter what I put on, I looked at the high heels sitting at the back of my closet and glared at them, Alice had been badgering me to wear them for months but they looked like a sure way to kill myself, their height combined with my co-ordination issues would not end up well.

"Bella! Emmett! You're going to be late!" I heard my dad yell at me from the kitchen.

I rushed down the stairs grabbing an apple in the process before running for the door, I should've known that dad would stop me sooner or later, "You sure you're not going to be cold?" Dad asked me.

I looked at my outfit for the first time only to notice I was wearing black skinny jeans, a singlet top with no jacket; I huffed and ran back up the stairs to grab a jacket.

I examined myself in the mirror for a few moments, I was absolutely boring, I could never make my hair agree with me and look decent, it just refused to cooperate and sit like a boring mess off my head. I sighed grabbing my jacket and all but ran downstairs.

I was planning to run straight out the door and drive straight to school but I was stopped by my big buffoon of a brother, "Bellsprout!" He called chucking me over his shoulder and carrying me out the door.

"Bye kids." I heard my dad call not even bothering to look at us.

"Bye dad," Emmett and I called simultaneously.

I glared at his back, "Put me down you moron." I huffed.

He laughed causing me to shake around on his shoulder, "Sure thing Bellsprout, but you are not taking that death trap of yours to school today, we're going in my Jeep."

I groaned as he set me down by his passenger door, "Why?" I complained.

He laughed again as he got into his side, "Because the roads are icy today and you're sure to kill yourself" he said simply.

I huffed as I got in, causing Emmett to laugh once more, "Always the cheerful girl." He said driving off.

We got to school with minutes to spare and I had to all but run to my first class, I was the last one to arrive, naturally, and everyone watched me walk to my seat next to Rosalie.

I sighed as I sat down, the attention wasn't anything new, but it didn't mean I'd every grown to like it, they looked at me like I was something to observe, I didn't understand why everyone decided my group was the popular group, sure my brother was the quarterback and Rosalie was the hottest girl in the universe, but who really cared?

"Bella, where the hell were you guys this morning?" Rosalie said under her breath.

I sighed again, "Emmett decided it would be fun to carry me out the door to his Jeep, plus, I woke up later than usual." I whispered back.

She let out a soft giggle, "My monkey man." I rolled my eyes.

"Gross Rose, he is my brother." I said back.

I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye, I groaned and her smile got wider, "You are disgusting."

Her grin was huge by now, "Hey, it's not my fault you're the only single one." She retorted.

I rolled my eyes, "That's by choice Rose, not all of us need a man to be happy anyway."

She laughed, "Whatever, Bella."

x~x~x~x

After my fourth period I really needed to go to the bathroom so I rushed straight here instead of going straight to the cafeteria like always.

I didn't realise I wasn't alone until I came out of the stall to wash my hands, at first I just thought it was a random girl but on later notice I realised who it was.

Tanya Denali, and her dumb arse best friend, Irina Millar.

Tanya smiled when she noticed, "Why hello, Bella." She said smiling sweetly.

I nodded my head, "Hi Tanya, Irina" I said taking a step to leave until I was blocked off by Tanya. I sighed, "What do you want Tanya?"

She continued smiling as she stalked towards me, "Just trying to be friendly" She said in a wicked tone.

I became tired of Tanya's games. She had been jealous of me ever since I became friends with Alice and Rosalie. She somehow blamed me for her lack of popularity, she thought she was pretty freaking fantastic and at first had tried to get in our group, but honestly, no one liked her so she gave up on that idea pretty fast and then spent all of her time trying to take us 'down' with her little followers, Irina and Kate, I didn't understand what her problem was but I played along and let the baby have it's bottle.

"Awesome," I replied trying to leave again, "Can I please go to lunch now?" I asked sighing.

She smiled again, I sighed again, "Why in such a big rush?" She asked sweetly.

"Because I have to do something for Em…" I replied trying to remind them who my brother was, sometimes it was a great thing having such a huge buffoon for a brother, everyone left me alone.

She nodded, "Well, I'm sure Emmett can wait a minute or two…" she said suggestively.

I really got the creeps then, "Um… no I _really_ have to go." I said pushing past her and all but running from the bathroom.

I looked behind me quickly to see if Tanya was following me, she wasn't, I instantly calmed down but didn't have time to stop running before I slammed into someone's chest.

I fell to my arse with a hard thud; it hurt like hell, "Ow, crap." I muttered looking up to see who my offender was, Edward Cullen, excellent.

He automatically extended his hand out for me to take, I looked at it for a second searching for signs of trickery, it was Edward Cullen, he absolutely hated me, of course he would try to trick me as soon as I tried to take it, so I went with the other option, "I'm not touching that unless you spend the next year of your life disinfecting it." I insulted him.

He rolled his eyes and stuck the hand back in his pocket, "Sorry princess, I left my disinfectant with my white horse." He said in a rough voice.

I very awkwardly scrambled to my feet, my balance issues didn't help the matter, and either did the scrutiny of Edward's gaze, "That poor horse," I said standing up and staring him down, "Having to touch your arse every day, probably has nightmares."

He smiled, "No need to be jealous, kitten" he said matter-of-factly. Why he always called me kitten, I would never know.

I rolled my eyes, "This _kitten," _I said reusing the name from earlier,_ "_has better things to do than stand around talking to _you._" I said sidestepping past him.

"Oh Swan," He called out from down the hall, I turned around and scowled at him, "The wizard called," I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion, "He wants you to know that you forgot your heart" he said smiling smugly.

Well I'll teach you for messing with the Master, Edward Cullen, "Tell him I'll get right on it, and while your at it tell him you've lost your manhood," I smiled at his confused expression, "Mike told me it's so small it can't even be seen with a microscope." I said smiling smugly as I walked off. I stopped at the cafeteria door again and spoke to him, "Pleasure talking to you, Cullen." I said as I walked into the cafeteria.

I was wearing a huge grin the entire way to my table, as soon as I got there everyone stopped tongue dancing for a second and looked at me expectantly, "I got trapped by Tanya and Irina in the bathroom," I explained, Emmett frowned, "And then I ran, like literally, _ran, _into Edward Cullen in the hallway."

Rosalie snorted and went back to gawking at Emmett, he had other plans, "You ok Bellsprout? You look annoyed." He said concerned, always the big brother.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine," I rolled my eyes, "Edward's just a weirdo is all."

This caused Rose to snort again while Em and Jazz laughed, Alice frowned, "He's not that bad you know, if you'd just get to know him." She held up her usual argument when it came to Edward.

I patted her on the back, "It's alright Alipop, if you want to hang out with dorks it's your decision" I said smiling sweetly.

She huffed and her and Jazz went back to tongue dancing too as did Em and Rose.

I sighed, being the only single one did get annoying after a while. I mean, it's not like I couldn't get a boyfriend, because I could, if I wanted one. I'm sure Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley would be more than willing, it's just they're so disgusting, and I can do so much better, was I doomed to always be alone? Not even one boy in this joint was mildly attractive, well I take that back actually, Jasper was ok I guess, and Em was in a totally non sisterly incest way, but also Edward Cullen was sort of hot…

The bell rang and I hurried to my locker for my next lesson.

I walked into biology a little later than everyone else again; the stares followed me all the way to my seat again.

I sat down ignoring Edward completely as he sat doing the same thing.

"Right class, today we will be working on slides with our partners," Mr Banner announced as there was a chorus of groans from the class, "Yeah get over it, the first class to finish gets the golden onion!" I looked at him to see he was holding up some stupid onion covered in gold, I rolled my eyes, "Now get to work, if I see anyone cheating its automatic detention!"

I picked up one of the slides Mr Banner had left on our desks, I turned to Edward, "Banner is really beginning to annoy me," I said hoping he'd notice the double meaning to my words.

He did, of course, "Can't say he's my favourite person in the world either, but of course, that place is reserved for princess." He retorted picking up one of the slides and putting it underneath the microscope.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm everyone's favourite person, Cullen."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Swan," he said sweetly, "Prophase" he said looking away from the microscope and writing it down in the little sheet provided for us.

I rolled my eyes at him again, "Let me see that," I said hastily, I looked at it briefly before agreeing, "Prophase, whatever."

He smirked and chuckled quietly, I shot him a dirty look before changing the slides and looking at it, "Anaphase" I said quickly.

He pulled the microscope back, I smiled to myself, of course he would want any chance to prove me wrong, I saw that he wrote it down in the box, I smiled in victory before pulling the microscope back to me and checking the next slide, "Interphase." I said.

He wrote it down without checking, my smile grew, "finally realising my talents are we, Cullen?" I asked taunting him.

He rolled his eyes at me, "I may question you on a lot of things, but your intellect is not one of them, _Swan." _he said emphasising my name, this pleased me greatly.

I rolled my eyes in return to him, "Oh yeah, and what are these things you question me on?"

"Your authentically, your kindness, your moral ethics, your friendship choices and your popularity." He replied.

I mocked hurt, "What, not my good looks too?" I smiled smugly as I watched him struggle to reply, _gotcha!_ "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"But that doesn't change your personality." He quickly replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him not entirely sure what he was getting at, "And what exactly do you mean by that? You don't know the first thing about me." I retorted.

"Oh really?" he questioned, "Okay so tell me this," he began, "you don't think that your better than everyone else and can't wait to leave this hell hole?" he's got me there, "You won't hook up with any guys because you're waiting for your white knight to save you and take you away?" right again, "You don't want to be Prom Queen."

I grinned at the last one; I knew he'd have to mess up sooner or later, "You were right until that last one, _Cullen, _prom queen? Really? Do I look like the type of girl who wants to be Prom Queen?" I questioned, he nodded and I scowled at him, "Well you're wrong, it's a cheap popularity contest in which girls subject themselves to be male puppets, what's it to you anyway?" I replied angrily. Where does he get off thinking he's some sort of Bella expert?

He shrugged, "Just proving my point."

The bell rang then, "Well stop proving it then, because you're getting no where." I said storming off. Arse couldn't go around thinking he knows everything about everything, dick.

Through my entire Physical Ed class I was fuming over what Edward had said to me the whole time.

"_You don't think that you're better than everyone else"_

"_You won't hook up with any guys because you're waiting for your white knight"_

"_You don't want to be Prom Queen"_

Who the hell did he think he was? That arse didn't know anything, he thought he was better than everyone, including me and my friends; he was a complete arse hat, sitting by himself every lunch judging us all.

I fumed the whole way to the parking lot expecting to find Emmett waiting for me, but I was too late and I watched him drive off with Jasper.

Crap!

I tried to stop him but he was already out of the parking lot before I even reached the lot.

I cursed out loud and pulled my phone out to ring my father, he picked up after the first ring, "Hello?"

"Dad, hey!" I breathed.

"Hey kiddo," He replied, "Look I'm really busy, is there anything you needed in particular?"

Yes, "Uh, I was just wondering if you could give me a ride home from school." I asked.

He sighed, "Uh, no kiddo, I'm really over worked, is there any reason why?"

Dammit, "Uh, no reason, just wondering."

"Alright, bye kiddo."

"Bye dad." I cursed again.

I stepped onto the lawn and called Emmett, I only got his voice mail, "You big idiot! I told you I needed a ride home today!" I yelled into the receiver, "Now I'm stranded in the parking lot! Thanks a lot bro, great looking out!" I snapped the phone shut and huffed as I shoved the phone into my pocket and sat down on the grass with my head in my hands.

Crap, what the hell was I going to do?

I sat there for a while just mulling over my options, I could walk home, it seemed like the only way right now, maybe I could hitchhike or-

"You got a ride home?" A voice asked me.

I looked at the person through my hands and found Edward Cullen standing in front of me; I thought it was a joke, "Are you kidding me?" I asked confused.

He turned and began to walk away from, "Wait!" I called before I could stop myself.

I ran towards him and stopped a few feet away from him as he turned towards me, "Why did you ask me that?" I asked incredulously.

He stared at me like I was missing something really obvious, "Because you were sitting by yourself and I was wondering if you had any way of getting home" he said matter-of-factly.

I took a step towards him causing him to watch my footsteps very closely, "No, I mean _why _do you care?"

He shuffled awkwardly, "Because you can't just sit here all night, you never know what sick fucks are out there." He all but mumbled.

I took another step forward, "Are you offering me a ride?" I asked completely shocked.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked obviously insulted by my lack of trust in him.

I stopped dead in my tracks, completely shocked by his words, "_Why _would _you _offer _me _a ride?"

"As I said, you can't just sit here all night."

I wasn't expecting that, "Wow," I said stepping forward again, "But we're not even friends, and I can't say that I'd offer you a ride." His sudden generosity confused me.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, now that we're done making fun of my lack of friends I guess I'll be going then" he said turning and walking away.

I instantly reached out and grabbed his arm; I ignored the shock of static I felt when I touch him, "would you mind? You know, giving me a ride…?" I asked awkwardly. I really didn't want to walk.

He contemplated for a second, "Sure," he said eventually, turning and walking towards his car.

I could nothing else but follow him towards his car, I watched him get in and I did the same, "Thankyou, Edward…" I mumbled awkwardly again.

I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye, "What, so I'm Edward now?" He asked, I rolled my eyes at him again, "Where am I going?" he asked.

I told him the directions and we sat there in awkward silence for a while before I decided to break it, "The reason I was left there alone was because I got to school late and I missed half of the morning conversation, so Alice and Rose decided to they wanted to go shopping so they left in sixth period while I figured I'd get a ride home with Em like always but him and Jazz were already leaving when I got out of class so I was stuck by myself, and then I called my dad but he couldn't get away from work so I was pretty much stuck, I was going to walk home…" I rambled on and on finally stopping myself.

I saw that he wasn't really listening; we sat in silence for a while longer, "So what about you? What's your story?" He looked at me obviously unsure, I smiled, "I mean, why do you always sit in the corner of the cafeteria, why don't you sit with Alice, I mean you guys are like best friends or something?" I asked him.

"Or something," He mumbled, this confused me further, "Well I sit in the corner by myself because of my overwhelming popularity everyone's scared of being my friend because I'm too awesome for them," I repressed a smile, "No, actually, Alice is like _my _best friend, but she's made it pretty clear she'd rather sit with you guys than have anything to do with me," I frowned, he continued not noticing, "it's cool, and as for the sitting alone, well I guess no one wants to speak to the weird doctors son in case he decides to hack them to pieces as a science project or some shit, teenagers are arseholes." Agreed, "I just wish I could leave that joint and never go back, I've considered leaving so many times…" he finished.

I laughed quietly, we had so much in common, it was scary really, "Well, why don't you?" I asked him, he shot me a confused look, I smiled softly, "I mean, if you want to leave so much, then, why don't you?"

He sighed, "Because every time I try I just can't make it past my bedroom door for some reason, I mean I pack everything up and am completely set on going, but I just can't bring myself to do it."

I laughed again, "I know exactly what you mean," I said honestly, "I think about it all the time, I've even asked Charlie if I could leave before I graduate." That didn't go over too well, I sighed, "But I wouldn't know for the life of me how to do it, I have no money and my truck wouldn't make it further than a mile out of town before breaking down." I said wistfully, I wished there was some way I could get out of this hell hole.

"Why don't we leave together?" he blurted suddenly.

I looked at him to see if there was any trace of a trick or joke on his face, I found none, so I said exactly what I wanted to do then, I realised that he was offering me a way out, an escape route, I blurted out the words I needed to say to make my dream a reality, "Let's do it."

He turned to me, "Wait, what?" He said suddenly.

I frowned, "Let's go, let's leave, run away from Forks, do you need me to clear up my answer any further?" I said sarcastically.

He looked at me wide-eyed for a moment, "I… what?" He blinked furiously, "I… we… we can't just leave!" he said finally.

"Why the hell not?" I asked angrily, he just offered me a way out and now he was taking it back?

"Because!"

"Because, why?" I asked again.

He looked lost for words for a moment, "Because! Because… we have lives! You have friends! What about your dad?" he asked.

I frowned, I hadn't thought about, I shook my head, "I don't care in the slightest, I have a cell phone, and I can _call _them whenever I want." I said angrily, "Hell, they could even come along! We could go on a mass road trip!" I said, the plan formulating in my head.

He shook his head as if the clear a bad thought, "We can't, we can't." He repeated.

I looked at him straight in the eye, "Why? Give me one good reason." I said.

He thought it over for a second, I could see I was winning and a smile grew slowly on my lips, "We're not even friends." He said suddenly.

I frowned, "So? This could be a great bonding experience Edward, we could travel the country together, no better way to make a new buddy than that!" I said waiting for him to object again.

When it didn't come I smiled in victory, he turned to me suddenly, "I'm going to drop you off, go pack whatever the hell you want, and for gods sake, don't tell your father what we're doing, you can tell him that over the phone later." He said to me.

I nodded and smiled hugely as he pulled up out the front of my house, I turned to him one more time before opening the door and getting out, "I'll be ready in an hour."

* * *

**Yay! Now the real adventure can begin! :) Please **_**REVIEW **_**and tell me what you thought! It would make my day! :)**

**Merry Christmas and happy New Moon! ;)**

**Review! Love always, Awesome Girl 101.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Happy Boxing Day guys! How was your christmas everyone? Thankyou to OhMyJacob and Little Miss Fashionista, you guys made my Christmas ;) Enjoy.

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story, I do own the idea for this story and the contents that appears in it, I am not Stephenie Meyer nor am I claiming to be.

* * *

_Summery - Bella is the popular misunderstood girl who never got the life she always wanted, Edward is the nobody who everyone ignores, when an unexpected series of events land them on the road together, will it be the worst mistake of their lives, or the best?_

* * *

I was in a giddy mood the entire way up the stairs. As soon as I was in my room I grabbed my white duffle bag out of my closet and dumped it on my bed along with my entire closet contents. I sifted through the clothes grabbing whatever took my fancy; by the end of it my entire bag was basically overflowing and looked like a giant fat sausage.

As soon as it was packed I went to my dresser and looked through all my belongings for anything that would remind me of home.

"CRAP!" I heard a big booming voice yell, "CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!" I heard loud footsteps down the passage, "DAD! I have to pick up Bella! She's at the school, she didn't have a ride-"

"Emmett, she's up stairs, what are you talking about?" I heard my dad say.

"Wait, what?" I heard the footsteps running back up the stairs towards my room.

"Hey Em," I said turning towards him and waving.

He was standing in the doorway, "Hey Bellsprout, I'm so sorry I left you there, how'd you get home… where are you going?"

"Close the door," I hissed, he obeyed and walked to sit in my computer chair, "Edward Cullen saw me and offered me a ride, and I _really _didn't want to walk, after my big brother left me there."

He smiled sheepishly, "Wait, like _the_ Edward Cullen?" I nodded and he cracked a smile, "who knew Bellsprout had a thing for nerds." I chucked a magazine at him and he continued on smiling, "Anyway, where are you going?"

I sighed, "Alright, here's the deal Em, you can't tell dad, I swear to god if you do I will kill you," I said, "You promise you won't tell him?" he nodded, "Good, okay so I'm uh… I'm leaving town with Edward Cullen."

He started laughing until he noticed I was serious, "WHAT? WHY?" He yelled, I shushed him, "Oh right, sorry. But why? You're running away? Look Bells, I know I'm not the best big bro and I give you crap about not having a boyfriend but I didn't mean for you to run away with one! I'll change! I swear I can change just say-"

"Emmett, shut up." he stopped talking, "Good, okay, I'm not running away, yes I am leaving, but I'm coming back, you can call me whenever you want, hell, why don't you come with?" He looked confused, "I hate Forks Em, I always have, I wanted to go with mum when she left, but they decided they wanted us to stay together, I understand that, and I'm grateful I got to grow up with you, you're the best big bro in the world, but I think it's time I get out of here, I'm not going for good, I just want to get the hell away from here, from school, from everything, I want to be free, this isn't the life I wanted."

He frowned, "But why can't I tell dad?"

I sighed, "Because he would never let me go if I asked him straight out, I'll call him as soon as I'm out of town, I just need you to keep it from him for a little while longer, please?" I begged, he sighed, "Please Emmie bear?"

He sighed again, "Dammit Bellsprout, fine, but you _will _call me when you get to where ever the hell your going, okay." I nodded, "I love you Bellsprout." He said getting up and enveloping me in a giant bear hug.

"Love you too Em," I said hugging him back, "Why don't you guys come meet us after this semester ends, all four of you guys can come on the road with us!" I said exciting myself.

"Sure, maybe, but _I'll _ask dad," He said slyly, "Alright, get out of here you rascal, I'll go distract dad," he said walking out of the door.

I smiled, I had the best brother in the world, I don't think I could've hit the jackpot any better, I picked up my duffle bag and my cell phone and walked towards the door, something stopped me before I made it out, my camera was sitting on the desk in front of me, I smiled and picked it up, maybe there would be something interesting to take photos of along the way.

I rushed down the stairs and stopped in the hallway and peeked around, dad and Em were nowhere in sight, I looked into the telly room, there they were, watching baseball, Emmett was looking around nervously, he spotted me and motioned for me to go, I smiled and mouthed "love you" to him before walking towards the door, I saw him mouth something back before walking out and walking down the street.

I checked my phone, it was 4:05, Edward was supposed to come in ten minutes, I sat down on the curb and waited.

By 4:18 I was beginning to become antsy.

What if he changed his mind?

What if his parents stopped him?

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a shiny black Volvo swinging around the corner and stopping in front of me, I stared at it for a while, really considering turning home right now and telling Emmett it was all a huge joke, but as soon as I saw the driver in the front seat I knew I was in too far to turn back now. I ran to the passenger door and jumped in throwing my bag into the backseat in the process.

He threw the car into gear and screeched up the street at full speed, I furiously shoved my seat belt on, terrified of Edward's driving, he drove like a total maniac, something else I was going to have to get used to. He grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back, he chuckled and kept speeding out of Forks.

I gripped onto the seat and hung on tight as we shot through town, I smiled and relaxed once we passed the 'Thank you for Visiting Forks' sign. I grinned hugely at Edward again, "How'd _you _get away from your 'rents?" I asked him, I knew how much effort it had taken to get away from Emmett.

He laughed again, "They think I went out for a drive, I had to throw my bag out of my window," He grinned.

I laughed too, releasing my death grip on the seat and settling in for the ride.

x~x~x~x

"Ha, ha. You're hilarious Cullen." I said sarcastically opening the door of the hotel room.

He snickered, "I thought we were past last name status?" He called from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the room, it was small, clean at least, and had a bathroom. I dropped my bag onto the chair in the corner only to notice there was only one bed, I spun around to face Edward who was locking the door behind him.

"There is only one bed." I said, he turned to face the bed and a smile grew on his face.

"Who get's it?" Edward asked.

I sighed, "I am _not _sleeping on the floor." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well I'm paying so I think I should get the bed." He retorted.

I snorted, "So? I'm paying for the next place." I said, "Whatever, I'm going to take a shower, you… don't touch my things…" I picking up my pyjamas and walked into the bathroom.

I relaxed as soon as the warm water hit my skin, I had no idea what I was thinking leaving like this, my father was going to murder me as soon as he found out, let alone Emmett, poor Em, dad was going to absolutely slaughter him for helping me out, and Alice, she was going to be devastated I left her, and Rose, and Jazz… suddenly this didn't seem like such a good idea.

I spent at least forty minutes in the bathroom trying to calm myself down, I had to keep reminding myself why I was doing this, it was for my freedom, no doubt that I had chosen to do this, I would just need to make do with the circumstances, and try and see why Alice like Edward so much, there had to be something good about him.

I put on my pyjamas, deciding to wear a bra to bed, and walked back into the bedroom, Edward was sprawled out across the bed watching TV, I rolled my eyes and went to sit on the bed pulling my phone out of my pocket, "Bathrooms all yours, _Edward." _I said, he smirked at me and left the room to go shower.

I smiled as I dialled Emmett's number and hoped he wasn't already asleep, he answered after the third ring, "_Hello?"_

"Emmie bear!" I called into the receiver.

"_Oh hey Bellsprout!" _He said, his voice sounding tired,_ "What's up?"_

I scrunched my eyes closed when I realised there was only three options as to why his voice would sound so tired, either he was working out, sleeping, or… with Rose… "We just got to Port Angeles, and I don't want to know what you're doing okay."

I heard laughter on the other end, yep, he was definitely with Rose, _"Sorry Bells, I didn't expect you to call until tomorrow." _

"It's okay, gross, but okay." I said hearing the laughter again, "So you've told them all then?" I asked.

"_Uh… well I've told Rose, and Jazz, but unless Jazz has told Alice, she doesn't know, I didn't think I should tell her until tomorrow, she might call Charlie or something, you know how she loves to mother us." _

I smiled, "Yeah, I do," I sighed, "Okay, well you get back to… whatever your doing, and I'll speak to you tomorrow, love you, you big goon." I said.

"_Love you too Bellsprout." _He said before I hung up.

I sat there for a while staring at my phone trying to reason with myself to go home, I just couldn't find it in myself to do it though, I knew I already missed my friends, but why couldn't I just ask Edward to take me home? It was insane.

Edward came out of the bathroom then, he was much quicker than I was and looked at me, he was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, my breath caught in my throat as I took in his naked chest for the first time, he was completely gorgeous! I never knew he would be so muscled, it was obvious it was natural and not sports induced like Emmett's, he was tall and lean and… _hot._

Edward smirked at me when he saw me appreciating his body, I rolled my eyes at him once I got my breathing under control, and he chuckled. He frowned a little when he noticed I was gripping my phone and my expression, "tough phone call?" He asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, Emmett's making it hard to hate him." I said, and he laughed, "He covered for me with dad and now I feel guilty, I just called him, but he was uh… in the middle of something… he hasn't told Alice yet, I thought you might want to know that since she's your friend too." I said, I couldn't understand what it was about him that made me want to spill my guts out too him, but I'm not sure that I minded it either, and that scared me.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, she is I guess," He said walking towards me and sitting next to me on the bed, "But we're not as close as you guys, I mean we used to be but… hmm" he mumbled.

I smiled half-heartedly at him, "What's the deal with you guys anyway?" I asked him cautiously.

His expression turned wistful, "I honestly have no idea." He said, I nodded unsure of whether he was going to continue or not, "We were close growing up, we were practically joint at the hip, but as soon as we got into high school we kind of uh… I have no idea, we just, grew apart sort of… we, for the start of freshman year we did everything together, you probably wouldn't remember that anyway, but then she met Rosalie, they hit it off, she started blowing me off, hanging out at Rosalie's house all the time, then she met Jasper, and then, it went from there…"

I looked at him awkwardly, he seemed to have the same problem with keeping his mouth shut as me, "I remember, you used to sit near the door and you would always look so happy," I smiled, "Yeah, she's always with Jasper, Jazz only really talks to her and Rose, Emmett and I are kind of the odd ones out." I smiled.

He looked at me confusedly, "But aren't you and Alice really close? Same with you and Rose?" He asked.

I smiled, "Alice and I, yes, Rose and I have learnt to become friends, when she first started going out with Em I couldn't stand her, honestly, her and Jazz kind of… scare me..." I mumbled.

I had not been anticipating what he did next, he burst out laughing, "Oh thank god!" He stuttered, I frowned at him, was he actually insane? Were all those people right about him? "I thought I was the only one!" He stuttered then took in my confused expression and smiled, "Jasper gives me the creeps," He explained, I nodded in understanding, "And no offence, but Rosalie is probably the biggest bitch I have ever met." He said, "Even bigger than you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, he is a little… intense… and Rose well, yeah, she's a bitch. But when she's at your house twenty-four-seven with your brother you learn to like her. That's really the only reason I got involved in my group, because I wanted to stick with Em, we always did everything together, he's my best friend, I just stayed with him and being friends with Alipop made it that much easier." I said looking at his face as he repressed a smiled, "What?"

"Ali…pop?" He asked, I grinned at him in return.

"Yep, it's _Emmie bear's_ name for her. He has names for everyone really." Edward was repressing another smile, "we have, Alipop, Jazzypants, Rosie Posie, and I made up Emmie Bear, that one is my personal favourite." I grinned at him.

His expression turned serious then, "What's yours, Bella Boo?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Actually, it's much more sophisticated than that, but you will not be hearing it because I am not giving you something to use against me." I said grinning.

He rolled his eyes at me, "I'll tell you Alice's name for me." He offered.

I frowned, "That's not fair and you know it." I said. He grinned, "Fine, but you go first."

He nodded, "Alright, but I swear if you use this against me I will kill you," I grinned, "Okay, it's… Eddikins."

I froze, "Eddikins?" He nodded, I sat there staring at him for a second, and then I just lost it. I laughed so hard I was clutching my stomach, I couldn't stop laughing, I didn't stop until I fell off of the bed and landed on my arse, "Ouch." I looked at Edward's expression and almost lost it again.

He huffed, "Alright, it's not _that _funny, and it's your turn now." He said grudgingly.

I grinned back at him in response, "Oh, it totally is _that _funny. Okay, mine's really bad… um…" He looked at me expectantly, "Bellsprout." I blurted out really fast.

His expression slowly grew into a gigantic smile and just kept growing until it was the most prominent feature on his face, I wondered how it was possible for someone's mouth to stretch like that, it didn't look natural, "You look like a circus clown." I said, and he just kept on grinning, "Okay, you're kinda creeping me out now, so I'm going to uh…" He just kept looking at me, "Stop that! I will hurt you if you don't stop smiling like that, it's really scary, you should see yourself in the mirror you know, you could scare the hair off of a-"

Then he lost it, he just laughed at me, he laughed so loud I thought his voice box was going to jump out of his throat, I growled at him and got into the bed without looking at him, "Goodnight, arse." I said closing my eyes and drifting away to the sound of his laughter.

x~x~x~x

"Uh… I think it's the one up here…"

He sighed angrily, "You _think _or you _know_?" He asked.

I shrugged sheepishly, "Let me check the map again…" I said looking back at the map, Edward sighed again, his recessive sighing and angry mood had been pissing me off all day long.

"Okay, uh… take a right right… back there… um… you might have to U-turn, I don't think there's another one."

Edward dragged his hand through his hair for about the eightieth time in the past hour, I'd quickly learnt that it was something he did when he was stressed, "How about we just skip the turn off and go straight to Seattle okay?" I suggested, and took in Edward's angry expression, "Or not.."

"No, okay, whatever," He stuttered frustrated, "We're stopping as soon as we get to Seattle though."

I nodded, "Iye, iye, captain!" he snorted and I smiled, we'd been getting on a lot better today than we had yesterday, and I think I'd talked more today than I ever had in my entire life.

I smiled at my new forming friendship with Edward and sat silent for a while, it didn't last long before I got bored quickly, "Can I uh… turn on the radio?"

Edward laughed again, "Go mad, just, don't turn on one of those crappy rap channels…" He said not turning his eyes off of the road for a single second.

I smiled and turned on the radio, the first thing I heard was classical music, the song was familiar, "Clair De Lune?" I asked shocked, I listened to the music longer and turned to Edward who was wearing the same expression as I was probably.

"You know Debussy?" He asked equally as shocked as I was. I nodded, "Learn something new everyday..." Edward muttered.

I smiled changing the channels, I may know Debussy but that didn't mean that I liked it, the first song I heard had me laughing and jumping out of my seat, Edward looked at me crookedly, "Backstreet boys, really?" He asked.

I nodded grinning, he groaned, "I'm surprised you even know Backstreet Boys Eddikins." I said grinning even wider.

"I do what I can Bellsprout." He said the hint of a smile hiding on the corner of his mouth.

I turned away from him and began singing, "MY DAYS WERE EMPTY, FROM THE DAY, THE DAY YOU SLIPPED AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I JUST WANT YOU TO-"

"Oh dear god, please, please stop singing!" Edward begged me. I smiled at him but obeyed, I knew I sounded awful and I wouldn't want to subject anyone to this sort of torture, even Eddikins.

He rolled his eyes still looking intently on the road, "How about you turn that down and we play twenty questions or something? I hate Backstreet Boys." He said.

I smiled, "So basically you're saying, 'I hate Backstreet Boys more than I love brooding and not talking to Bella'?" He cracked a smile and nodded, "Alright then, but I go first." I racked my brain for a question, "Why don't you play sport?" I asked, it would make sense if he did, I mean he _was _built and everything...

"When I was younger my mother told me I could either play sport or learn the piano, I learnt the piano, something about running around on a muddy football field getting slammed into the ground doesn't quite do it for me..." He said calmly.

"Oh god, it does for me..." I muttered realising I'd actually said that out loud, Edward looked at me and raised his eyebrow, "Hey, don't judge, just because I'm a girl who may or may not have a bad relationship with gravity wants to play football and soccer and rugby and basketball... oh and have you heard of Aussie Rules? I would totally play that too, what was my point again? Oh, right, just because I want to play sport doesn't mean you can make that face at me..." I rambled off.

He smiled crookedly at me and answered, "I wasn't judging just thought it was... interesting..." He said.

"Oh, right." I said sheepishly looking away, wonderful, awkward fourteen year old Bella was back, fantastic.

"Anyway, it's my turn now." He said smiling, I looked at him expectantly, "So uh... is it true you hooked up with Mike Newton in Jessica Stanley's closet at her sixteenth birthday?" Edward asked.

My mouth dropped open, "NO! Where the hell did you hear that?" I almost yelled.

"Knew it wasn't true..." Edward mumbled, then looked at me, "Mike Newton told me that while explaining how I could never get a girl to 'hook up with him like you did'." Edward said using quotation marks.

I cracked a smile, "Okay, my turn now. Um... What do you want to be?" I asked him, it was lame, but I couldn't think of anything else.

He smiled again, much to my relief, "I've always wanted to be a musician, but I would have no clue how to do it, so I guess I want to be a doctor." He said still smiling.

I frowned, "Like your dad?" I asked. He nodded, "That's sweet." I said smiling, he looked at me obviously waiting for an explaination, "That you want to follow in your dad's footsteps."

He laughed again, "Plus, I'd be so rich I could use the money to blow my nose into if I wanted." I rolled my eyes and waited for his next question, "Why did you stay in Forks all these years? It's obvious you hated, so why did you stay?" He asked me.

I had not been expecting that question, especially this early into the adventure, "I, uh..." I tried to find the right way to word it, "Can you ask a different question? I have no idea how to answer that. I will when I figure out how..." I mumbled trying to get out of it.

He nodded, "Oh, okay, so uh..." He thought for a moment, "What's... your favourite colour...?"

I smiled, "Brown."

"Brown?"

"Yeah, it's the colour of trees, and it's warm, friendly, like my hair." He laughed, "I don't know why everyone hates brown anyway."

"Because it's the colour of shit." Edward replied.

I laughed and tried to think of my next question, it took me a while but I finally got around to it, it was something that had been bugging me for a while, "Why have you never had a girlfriend? I'm sure you've been asked out before, I was just wondering why after all these years."

He frowned slightly, "Actually, I've never been asked out on a date in my life, or even had a girl give me her phone number for that purpose," He said, this news shocked me, "Apart from Al, but she really doesn't count" He was smiling towards the end.

"Really? Never?" He nodded, "Wow," I looked at him as he raised an eyebrow, "I don't mean 'wow' like 'wow I would totally date him' wow, I mean 'wow' like 'that's shocking, surely someone had to find him attractive'" I added quickly. "Alice?"

"Not your question sweetheart," He replied smiling slightly, "How many guys have asked _you _out, because I've noticed that you haven't ever had a boyfriend either."

I frowned, "That's not fair."

"Why? You asked me the same thing." He said smugly.

I groaned, "I don't know, Mike Newton, Eric Yorke, and Tyler Crowley have asked me more than three times my age, that's why Lauren and Jessica hate me so much, and uh... I don't know, a lot?" I said awkwardly.

He frowned this time, "Holy shit Bellsprout, that's alot, how does Emmett feel about all that?" He asked.

"He threatened to push Tyler Crowley's fist up Mike's arse..."

He laughed, "He is one scary dude."

I smiled, "Yeah, but he's really like a big teddy bear if you know him, he's such a softy, I could make him cry if I wanted to, hell, Alice could." I laughed with Edward, "Anyway, my turn for a question, Alice? You dated Alice?" I asked.

He grinned, "If you count getting 'married' in third grade as dating." He smiled, and I smiled too, "Guess not." He said.

I laughed, "That's cute," He laughed, "What, it is. I got went out with Ben Cheney in year eight until I realised Angela liked him, that was the end of that, I got dumped for Angela." I smiled, he rolled his eyes.

"My turn," He said, "Why didn't you ever go on a date with any of the morons that asked you out?" He asked me.

I thought about this, why hadn't I? Some perfectly decent guys had asked me out, I just never said yes, "I don't know," I replied honestly, "I guess... I guess, none of them were the right guy, none of them were Mr. Right." I said.

Edward frowned, "Mr. Right? Do you really believe that he'll show, what if he never does?" He questioned.

"Oh, he will, I believe that, I just hope it's sooner rather than later." I said.

"Sooner than you think..."

* * *

**Yessss, I know, that was sorta cruel! But it had to stop somewhere! I think that is the longest chapter I have ever written for Fanfiction in my life! O_o **

**PLEASE REVIEW IT AND MAKE MY NEW YEARS! :D :D I love you all, even you guys who have favourited and story alerted this story without reviewing :P I just wish you would review too and make me feel loved.**

**Love always, Awesome Girl 101.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! How was your christmas? :) :) Okay, well this is definitely the longest chapter I have ever written, yay me! I have to say that I am really enjoying writing this story :D :D And thankyou to those who reviewed, favourited, and story alerted this story, I would appreciate it if more people reviewed but oh well, as long as people are reading it I guess I'll survive.**

**I have a message to say, as of next year I will be attending boarding school so that means I wont be able to update like ever, maybe when I'm home, but no guarantees, so basically, this is it for me after summer, I will have to turn in my author ways and get on with work, fun :P I will try to finish this story and TBB and ADITLOEM before summer ends, and if I don't I will try to finish it sometime at least, no guarantees though, I love fanfiction and am really sorry I have to write this. This is the last story I will ever start and that really depresses me. Anyway, love you all, AG101.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story, I do own the idea for this story and the contents that appears in it, I am not Stephenie Meyer nor am I claiming to be.**

* * *

_Summery - Bella is the popular misunderstood girl who never got the life she always wanted, Edward is the nobody who everyone ignores, when an unexpected series of events land them on the road together, will it be the worst mistake of their lives, or the best?_

* * *

The car ride with Bella had been surprisingly fun, the game of twenty questions went on a lot longer than just twenty questions, more like 'learn every random detail about each others lives in however many questions', but it was still entertaining to say the least. It went on for at least an hour plus, not that I objected, until we had to stop to get gas, the game hadn't resumed yet so we sat in silence.

I couldn't understand why I was enjoying Bella's company so much, sure she was the hottest thing to hit the earth since… well, ever, and she was alright I guess, but weren't we supposed to be like enemy's or something? I wasn't entirely sure when she'd turned into Bella, but at some point it went from Isabella straight to Bella without either of us objecting, it was strange. I would just go along with whatever this was, it was definitely better than bitching and bickering.

I stared out at the road as Bella leaned over the console and into the back, I heard her rummage through her bag and emerge back into the front holding something small and pink in her hand, she aimed it at me, "Cheese!" She called snapping a picture of me driving, probably with the worst expression to ever cross my face on.

I groaned, I absolutely hated pictures, always had, always will, ever since Alice's photography stage in eighth grade where she felt the need to take pictures of absolutely anything that moved, and, unfortunately, that thing was normally me, "Please don't take photos, I hate photos." I groaned.

"Oh stop whining," She said snapping another picture of me this time my face was probably contorted into a grimace, I groaned again as she took picture after picture.

"Would you please quit that?" I said, she kept on smiling but took the camera away from me and began to look through the photos. She was smiling broadly the longer she looked through them, and eventually, laughing, "What's so funny?" I asked her.

She turned to look at me with the sweetest smile on her face, wait, did I just say really associate that word with Bitch Swan? "Emmett," She said, I waited for her to elaborate, "Last week Alice and Rose had insisted that they dress up for us and have a photo shoot for us and I was the photographer, of course, Emmett had really jumped at the idea, as you would assume, and gotten really into it. Posing like a bloody moron, wearing mittens, he was even wearing a kitchen apron that said, "Kiss me, I'm Irish" at one point, that brother of mine is an idiot to say the least. Jazz was completely against the idea and would only take photos if Alice was in it with him, they're so gross, I have at least twenty photos of them making out, cringe worthy. But Emmett," She suppressed a laugh, "He had me paint cat whiskers on his cheeks and a cat nose with my eyeliner, put on a tail from last Halloween, and began 'working it' like a tiger, 'baby'. Rose had a few photos with the 'tiger' too, so did I, my favourite is the one where Emmett had me on his back." She sighed wistfully.

I studied her for a moment, she'd always seemed so quiet and controlled, and here she was babbling about some photo shoot she'd had with her brother, and she'd been doing it the entire two days we'd spent together, she was just babbling on and on about random shit and not seeming to notice, I don't think I'd ever seen her talk so much in my life.

I looked at her sad expression before turning back to the road, she was clearly missing her brother, that was obvious, but there was something else, I couldn't quite understand; she was almost… waiting for something…?

"Do you miss your brother that much?" I asked.

She looked at me with a small sad smile on her lips, "Yeah," She sighed, "I've never been away from him for this long, it's hard to imagine life without him…" She trailed off.

I suddenly remembered my unanswered question from yesterday, "Is that why you stayed in Forks even though you hated it?" I asked.

She looked confused then suddenly she mouthed a silent little 'oh' and turned thoughtful, "Hmm, yeah, I guess it is. Although I did beg my mum to take me with her but she dumped both Emmett and I off and ran for the hills as fast as she could," She said emotionlessly, "We would go visit her every summer for a few weeks, I would always stay up there a day or two longer than Em, that was the only time we were ever really separated, he is my best friend." She said turning thoughtful again, "I can't believe how much I miss him after two days, I'm sure he's about to go insane with my thousands of text messages I've been sending him daily." She said.

I laughed; she turned to look at me questioningly, "That sounds about right," I sighed, "You're lucky you know, I've always wanted a sibling, Alice was the closest thing I ever had, but we don't talk much these days anyway," I sighed again, "Emmett seems like a great guy."

Bella smiled, "He is," She frowned slightly, "How did you and Alice know each other anyway?" Bella asked.

I smiled as I thought of my younger years with Alice, they had been happier times, Bella had no idea who lucky she was to have Emmett. "Our mums have been friends since high school; they stayed friends through college and ended up living in the same town with children the same age, Alice and I grew up together." I said softly, thinking back to those times had always made me smile, I turned to see that Bella was smiling sadly, "What's your problem?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, straight in the face, unleashing the full force or her big brown eyes on me, "I'm sorry we took Alice away from you" Bella said sadly.

I frowned, completely lost in a trance for a moment, "I uh…" I fumbled, trying to get a grip, "I would hardly say you took her away from me," I said, "Alice is a big girl, she's quite capable of making her own decisions."

Bella snorted, "I didn't mean it like that," She said letting her expression turn soft again, "I just mean that, it's awful that you're best friend left you to hang out with a new crowd, I don't think I'd ever be able to do that to Em…" She mused.

"Best and only," I mumbled under my breath, Bella looked at me with the strangest expression, "That's different, though," I challenged, "Emmett is your brother, not just your friend." I said.

She shook her head, as if to shake off a bad thought, "it's the same principle." She disagreed.

I sighed, "Can we just let this go?" I asked focusing on the road more fiercely than before.

She sighed in unison, "Alright, I still don't like it though," She said before letting it drop and turning back to her camera.

Her phone made a chirping noise, I watched her face as she read it, her expression changed from vacant, to confused, to amused, to sad. She sighed, punching in a reply, before flipping it shut and picking her camera back up, "Are there any good places for photos around here?" Bella asked, "Emmett has demanded I document our entire trip so he can see what we did, or as Emmett said, 'Where we had wild sex.'" I stifled a laugh, "Hit the jackpot with that brother of mine…" She mumbled more to herself, "Big freaking jackpot…"

I smiled lazily at her, "Uh, there's not much on this road besides farms, there are a few gas stations near… oh! There is this giant scarecrow at the next gas station," I mused, "It has a pitchfork and everything."

Bella laughed, the sound was so carefree I couldn't help but smile in return, "That will be perfect!" She exclaimed rather cheerfully, "How on earth did you come across it?" Bella asked excitedly.

I smiled, "I used to get motion sickness as a kid, and this one time I got sick and we stopped at this station, I found it while sitting down trying to feel better. Alice named him Frederick and deemed him king of Pukesville." I smiled taking in Bella's amused expression.

She began to giggle until her phone beeped, she began laughing louder as she read the text message, "she typed a quick reply before grinning at me, "Apparently Jasper and Rosalie are taking bets on how our little trip will turn out?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

She nodded still grinning, "Jasper thinks we'll kill each other by the end of the week and we'll be back before the week ends." She said, "Rosalie reckons we're going to fall madly in love, get married, shack up somewhere and I'll get pregnant and we'll have thousands of babies together. And Emmett-"

"I thought you said it was only Rosalie and Jasper." I interrupted.

She rolled her eyes impatiently, "Emmett says that if either of those things happen you may want to leave the country and he said as for the sex, 'Don't do it, you will get pregnant, and die' or to at least be safe about it," She was still grinning, but I, on the other hand, was a little scared for my life, "My brother, ever the manly man, he even quotes Mean Girls now." Bella continued, "Although, he did always seem keen to join us when Alice and I watched it, Alice got rather annoyed with us quoting every third word," She rambled.

I looked at her questioningly, "You quote Mean Girls?" I asked.

She nodded enthusiastically, "Do you remember on the way back from year eight camp how we watched Mean Girls on the bus back?" I nodded, she grinned, "I was sitting next to Alex Porter and he swears I was quoting it in my sleep, Emmett says I was awake, but Alex swears I was asleep." I snorted and she laughed, "It's possible, I do sleep talk." She said.

I laughed then, "I'll be sure to remember that," I said smiling. Bella grinned and went back to looking at her camera, I sensed the conversation was over and went back to concentrating on the road.

We arrived at the scarecrow gas station ten minutes later, Bella was bouncing excitedly in her seat as she spotted the scarecrow, she kept staring at it, most likely admiring it, and mumbling how cool it was. As soon as I parked the car she flew out of the passenger seat and ran towards it, she stopped in front of it motioning for me to join her. I walked over to where she was standing next to it and laughed at her excited expression.

She handed me her camera, "I want a photo with Frederick!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"That's kinda the reason why we're here," I reminded her and she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me before posing next to Frederick.

I laughed and snapped a few photos of her as she changed from position to position next to the scarecrow, she jumped down and looked at the photos, she smiled at me, "Alright," She said, "Your turn!"

I groaned as she laughed and pushed me up next to the scarecrow, "I hate photos." I mumbled.

"Get over it," She said snapping a photo, I tried to smile at the camera, she rolled her eyes, "You have to pose," She mumbled, I posed awkwardly next to the scarecrow, she laughed at me, "Come on, get into it," She said.

Her excited mood was contagious and soon I was having a hard time keeping the grin off of my face as I posed stupidly next to the scarecrow, she laughed every time I made a new pose and took photo after photo.

Lots of people stopped to watch us pose with the statue, they found it rather entertaining and soon a huge boy with dark black hair walked up to us, at first I thought he was a man but the closer he got I found out that he was a little boy, probably only about fifteen, he grinned at Bella, "Would you like me to take a photo of the two of you?" He asked her.

She looked at me for a second and grinned handing the boy the camera, "Thankyou," She said, "I'm Bella by the way, and this is Edward," She said motioning to me.

The boy smiled, "Seth Clearwater," he said, motioning to a tall woman who was standing near him watching him intently, "That is my sister Leah," He said, "Now, smile guys." He said taking a photo of us.

Bella stood on the other side of the scarecrow and posed smiling, I looked at her and began laughing at her pose, she grinned back at me, "That's it," Seth called as he took a few more photos, "Now, stand closer together and show me the love," He said.

I raised my eyebrow at Bella and she looked amused, she was finding this hilarious. She moved closer to me and slung an arm over my shoulder, I laughed and put my arm around her waist, Seth grinned and took photo after photo, "Alright, I think I've taken at least a hundred photos of you guys," He said smiling, Bella laughed.

"Thankyou!" She said getting the camera back from him, she turned to me, "Edward," She said smiling, "Could you please take a photo of Seth and I with the scarecrow?" She asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes as Seth and Bella walked up to the scarecrow and posed, they laughed and took photo after photo, at some point Seth had given Bella a piggy back and they were now at least two feet taller than the scarecrow.

"Seth leave the poor girl alone, I'm sure her boyfriends jealous," I heard a voice behind me, I turned to see that it was Seth's sister, she grinned at me, "I'm Bella," She said extending a hand, I shook it, "Sorry about this, Seth's an enthusiastic kid, he loves meeting new people."

I laughed, "Edward," She smiled, "So does Bella, and she's not my girlfriend." I clarified taking another photo of Seth and Bella who were now fist pumping.

"Oh really?" Leah asked raising an eyebrow, "I could've sworn, you look so good together," She said.

I laughed awkwardly, I would've never imagined I would ever hear those words, it was like seeing a pig fly, "Uh… thanks…?" I replied awkwardly. Leah smiled.

Suddenly Bella and Seth appeared beside me, Bella held her hand out for the camera which I handed her, her and Seth stood there laughing at the photos as I continued talking with Leah.

"Where are you from?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Seattle, but Seth and I are on the way to visit our mother in La Push." She replied, "You?" She asked.

I grinned at how close I lived to her mother, "Forks," I replied, she obviously had the same thought, "You guys on holiday or something?" I asked.

She obviously got what I meant, because Seth was clearly still in high school, "We took the week off from school to visit my mother, we live with our aunt in Seattle because the La Push School is too little." She said, "What about you, you couldn't be any older than eighteen?"

"Yeah, I'm a junior," I replied, she looked at me questioningly, "Bella and I are kinda… on holiday I guess you could call it?"

Leah smiled knowingly, "Run away from home for the semester, aye?" She asked, I nodded, "I did that once with my boyfriend, we were only gone for a week before we came back. Boy was my mother pissed." She laughed.

I smiled at her, "Yeah, our parents don't actually know we're gone yet, we only left yesterday and are planning on calling them today," She grinned, "It's probably not the best thought out plan ever, but oh well." I replied.

"Edward! Take some photos with your new friend!" Bella suggested.

I turned to Leah and raised an eyebrow in question, she grinned and we both stepped towards the scarecrow, we posed as Bella and Seth took photo after photo with Seth screaming things at us like, "Get into it!", "Come on Lee-Lee, smile!", and my favourite, "Stop looking like old ladies, smile and stop being prudes!" He yelled. That really got Leah and I going, we were soon hi-fiving and laughing and I ended up picking her up bridal style while we got photos like that, she even gave me a piggy back. I couldn't remember the last time I'd laughed like this, or had this much fun.

After at least half an hour of taking photos with Seth and Leah, Bella and I decided to get on the road again, we said our farewells to the Clearwater's, getting their phone numbers, with the promise of visiting them in La Push sometime.

By the time Bella and I got on the road again it was well past lunch time, Bella sat in the passenger seat smiling and laughing at her new pictures, "Emmett is going to love these!" She said excitedly. She kept humming along and laughing occasionally at her photos, "Seth and Leah were really nice." She said conversationally.

I nodded and made a noise in agreement, "Leah is really strong," I said, "She didn't even seem bothered by my weight when she gave me a piggy back," I said smiling.

Bella laughed, "Yeah, Seth was a freaking monster!" She said, "Did you know he is only fourteen?" She said shocked, "I thought he was at least seventeen! How old was Leah?"

"Uh… I don't think she mentioned her age, but I got the impression that she was a senior," I said, "Leah said that a few years ago she went on a trip like this with her boyfriend, she said they were only gone for a week." I said as Bella smiled, "He's the reason she wanted to leave La Push." I said.

Bella smiled sadly, "Hopefully our trip turns out better than that," She said, I agreed silently, "I think we'll last longer than a week." She said, "You really should see these photos, they're hilarious." She grinned.

I smiled and went back to watching the road; maybe this trip would be more fun than I'd thought.

x~x~x~x

"Shotgun the window bed!" Bella called running towards the bed leaning again the window, she threw her bag onto and sat on it. She grinned at me as I rolled my eyes and went to the other bed.

"You are so immature," I said, she just ignored and picked up her phone as it chirped again, she had been getting text messages from Emmett all day long, telling her she needed to call dad soon because he was becoming suspicious.

She sighed, "I'm gonna go call my dad," She said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

I sat down the bed and turned the TV on; nothing good was on so I just flipped through the channels. I eyed Bella's camera and wondered if she would mind if I looked through her photos of today. I decided to have a look; she did say that I should see them.

I picked it up and sat down on the bed as I turned it on, it made a ding noise as the first photo appeared on the screen. It was a photo of Bella, Seth and Leah all sitting in front of the scarecrow smiling, I went to the next one, it was of Bella and Seth imitating the scarecrows position. I smiled as I flipped through photo after photo, the one that caught my attention was the one of Bella and I, arms around each other, smiling and looking at each other, the first thought that came to my head was that it was the same position the made you stand in for prom photos. Then what Leah had said came to mind, _"I could've sworn, you guys look so good together."_

Bella and I couldn't date, I was Edward Cullen, the doctors freaky son, and she was Isabella Swan, the most popular girl at FHS, we were from completely different worlds, and she would never have even spoken to me this much unless we'd run away together.

I sighed and kept looking through the photos, I snorted at the photo of me driving out of Port Angeles, I looked so cranky, I was frowning and yelling something.

I flipped off of it and kept going through the photos, Bella had taken at least eighty photos today, and her memory was going to fill up sooner or later. I stopped when the camera showed up a photo of Emmett and Bella smiling like goons at a table, probably their kitchen table, eating cereal with milk dripping down their chins. I smiled at the photo, Bella obviously liked to take photos of everything.

I kept going through them, there were millions of photos of Emmett doing stupid things, I laughed when I got to the fashion shoot photos Bella had been talking about this morning. They all looked so happy, I couldn't understand why Bella would want to leave her life behind like that, she obviously had to have a good reason.

In photo after photo she was smiling with her four friends, there were photos of the three girls in pyjamas, Emmett and Bella with Emmett in his football uniform, Emmett and Rosalie kissing, same with Alice and Jasper, Bella and Jasper arm wrestling, countless photos of Bella and Alice at numerous different places, countless of Bella and Emmett everywhere.

After looking through almost all of her photos I began to feel uneasy, she had the perfect friendships, she was living the life I'd always wanted, why was she running away from it? She had this amazing big brother and best friend, and as far as I could tell Charlie Swan was the most loving father ever. Why would she want to leave them all behind?

I would kill to have her life.

The further and further I went through them the more depressed I became, and when I got to the last photo, one of Alice and Bella at Bella's sixteenth birthday party smiling wearing party hats, hand in hand, looking like best friends should, I became even sadder.

This was supposed to be my friendship with Alice, why did Bella get to have her and the perfect big brother? I hardly saw how any of it was fair.

I put Bella's camera down and sat silently on the bed staring blankly at the TV, I had no idea what I was watching but nor did I care, for all I knew it was Telly Tubbies.

I sat silently fuming for a few minutes, I knew it wasn't fair to be angry at Bella, it wasn't her fault that she had been blessed in life, it wasn't her fault that Alice happened to like Bella and Jasper more than she ever liked me, it wasn't her fault that she was popular and I wasn't, no, none of it was her fault, but I was still angry at her.

Life was so fucking unfair.

I was too angry to notice when Bella walked back into the room crying, I didn't notice her until I heard her kick the bed angrily, I looked at her then and saw her pained expression and I knew instantly it wasn't from kicking the bed.

She had tear stricken cheeks and was wearing a devastated expression, it melted my anger away quickly and it was replaced with a protective instinct. I slid of the bed before I'd even comprehended her expression and found myself standing in front of her looking her in the eyes.

She stared back at me, to sad to care most likely, and waited for me to do something. But neither of us had anticipated what I would do next. I found myself picking up her hand and holding it my own firmly.

We both stared at our hands for a moment before Bella began crying again.

I wrapped my arms around her without having to think about it and Bella instantly collapsed against me and broke out into more violent sobs. I just let her cry herself out as I held her against me. I couldn't ignore the jolt of electricity that coursed through my body where it made contact with hers, but I also couldn't ignore her heartbreaking sobs, she sounded so sad, it was hard to believe I'd been angry at her for just having a more blessed life than me.

I waited patiently for her to calm down and held her as long as she needed it. She quieted down eventually but she continued gripping my shirt and stayed where she was.

This began to feel awkward after a while, so I decided to try to break the uncomfortable silence, "Are you okay?" I asked her.

I felt her nod against my chest and look up at me, her big brown eyes bored into mine, I was momentarily dazed, "My dad didn't take it so well." She said quietly, I nodded pulling her tighter against my chest, she didn't seem to object to it at all, actually, she responded by wrapping her arm around my torso.

To say that it felt nice was an understatement. It felt fucking amazing.

I don't how long we stood like that but she eventually spoke up again, "Have you called your dad yet?" She asked.

Shit, I forgot about my dad. I shook my head, she smiled sadly at me, "Hopefully he takes it better than my father." She mumbled.

I frowned, "What exactly did your father say?" I asked her.

She sighed looking away from my eyes for the first time in what felt like an eternity, "he told me to get home right now, and when I said no he said that he was cutting off my money supply and for me not to call him until he calmed down. He said he was disappointed in me and extremely angry at Emmett, and that both of us would pay for my mistake. He basically disowned me." She said sadly.

I felt angry again, what kind of man disowns his own daughter? Sure he was angry but he couldn't be _that _angry. "I can take you home if you want." I said to her, almost hoping she'd say no. when she did say no a giddy feeling overwhelmed me, I tried to suppress it, what the hell was wrong with me?

I sighed, "I'm going to go call my father, let me know if you want to go home, I can take you whenever you want." I offered, she turned me down again and sat down on the bed.

She spotted her camera sitting on my bed, "Did you look through my photos?" She asked me looking at me again with those fucking brown eyes.

I shuffled awkwardly, I wasn't sure if it was okay, "Uh, yeah, I'm sorry if that's not okay, I just wanted to see the photos from earlier and-"

She cut me off, "its fine," She said smiling, "How many did you exactly look through?" She asked.

I shuffled again, "Uh, all of them?" she laughed, a huge fucking relief feeling came over me and I smiled at the sound of her laughter.

"That's embarrassing; did you see the milk photo?" I nodded, and she groaned, "That's even worse." She said.

I smiled lazily at her, "It was cute." I said turning and walking into the bathroom.

I smacked myself in the head; did I really just refer to something as 'cute'? I was turning gayer by the hour. I sighed and called my father. This was not going to be pretty.

I dialled his number and waited for the phone to connect.

Maybe he was busy, maybe he wouldn't pick up?

"_Hello?" _dammit.

"Uh, hey dad." I said awkwardly.

"_Edward! Where the hell are you?"_ My father's worried voice asked.

I sighed, please don't disown me, please don't disown me, "Um… you might want to sit down." I said casually.

"_What is it Edward? Have you gotten yourself into some sort of trouble?" _

"No, no! Nothing like that," I heard his sigh, this was going to be harder than I thought, "So um, well the other day I gave Isabella Swan a ride home,"

"_Edward, I don't see what this has to do with anything."_

"It does, I'm getting there." I said, how to word this? "We left Forks together." Smooth Edward.

"_What do you mean you _left_ Forks together?" _He asked his voice raising an octave.

"Um… we kinda, got talking and… we left yesterday afternoon and we're in Seattle now." I said, why not, blurt it out, I'm sure he'll be perfectly fine with it. Idiot.

I heard him sigh_, "Are you running away? Why the Swan girl? I thought you two hated each other? You don't have to run away to be together." _He said in a rush.

I suppressed a smile, "No dad, it's not what it sounds like. We both decided we wanted to get away, Forks is boring dad, I hate it, and so does she, we left and we're just going for a holiday sort of… we'll come home eventually, I promise I'll be back by summer." I said.

I heard him sigh, _"I wish you had said something to me son. I'll tell your mother, if you need anything or get into any trouble you know you can tell us right? We're always here for you." _He said.

I was touched by his never ending generosity, "I know, I just feel that this is what's best for me right now." I said.

"_Alright, I love you son, come home when you feel you need to."_ He said.

I nodded, "I love you too dad, I know, I will." I said.

He sighed again, "_Chief Swan is probably going to come see me sometime, you owe me."_ He said_, "Just promise you will take care of Isabella please?"_

"I promise, nothing will happen to her, I don't want Chief Swan hunting me down anymore than you do." I said.

Carlisle laughed_, "Alright, goodbye son."_ He said, _"You're mother will probably call you when I tell her, be prepared."_ He said.

I smiled, "Bye dad." I said hanging up and putting my phone back into my pocket.

Wow, my father had taken that amazingly well, I was sure he'd flip a casket and come rushing down here to get me, that's how little I knew about my father, he was a good man, best fucking doctor there was.

He could get a job where ever the hell he wanted but instead he chose to work at that deadbeat of a town, lucky motherfuckers.

I sighed, now that I had my fathers blessing this was all incredibly real, where the hell do we go next? What the hell was it thinking?

I walked back into the main room and as Bella turned to look at me and smiled all my doubts melted away just like that. I'm fucked.

* * *

**Hah, chemistry going on here, aye? ;) Please review this chapter! I do want to know what you think! If you read it please, please review! I love reviews, they make me giddy ;) I would love to actually get at least one story that gets to one hundred reviews. I will be updating this story more frequently than the others, why? Because it's the most fun the write haha. **

**I'm not sure whether to write BPOV from her dad's phone call, what do you guys think? **

**I love Reviews more than I love swearing.**

**Love always, Awesome Girl 101.**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Hey guys! Here it is! The next chapter. Whoop, I'm so awesome at updating now ;) Anyway, so I repeated the last half of the last chapter from Bella's POV because I thought you might want to see that, I sure enjoyed writing it. The rest of the chapter is really just fluff and fun, I wanted them to bond more, i promise we will get back to the magic fireworks next chapter but I needed them to bond, they can't just magically fall in love for no reason although they practically did in the books, oh well. **

**Enjoy guys! :) :)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story, I do own the idea for this story and the contents that appears in it, I am not Stephenie Meyer nor am I claiming to be.**

* * *

_Summery - Bella is the popular misunderstood girl who never got the life she always wanted, Edward is the nobody who everyone ignores, when an unexpected series of events land them on the road together, will it be the worst mistake of their lives, or the best?_

_

* * *

_

"You're so immature" Edward called from the other bed. I ignored him and picked up my phone as it chirped signalling I had received yet another text message. I didn't have to check to know that it was from Emmett telling me that I had to call dad soon, he was extremely suspicious about why I would be staying at Rosalie's house for two days straight.

I sighed, "I'm gonna go call my dad," I said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

As soon as I shut the door I dialled my father's number. This was going to be a very long, awful conversation which would involve a lot of grovelling on my part.

My dad picked up after the third ring, _"Bella?"_ He asked.

"Hi dad," I said sucking in a deep breath.

"How's Rosalie's? Emmett said you're going to be staying there again tonight, why didn't you call and tell me?" He asked.

Yep, he was definitely suspicious.

"Uh… I don't know how to say this," I said trying to summon the bravery to just spit it out, "So uh…"

"What is it Bella? You know you can tell me anything." Dammit, guilt trip.

I squeezed my eyes closed tightly, "I left town with Edward Cullen yesterday and I'm not coming back, yet." I added at the end.

There was silence on the other side of the line for a while, "Now, why would my sweet daughter Bella do this? I know she wouldn't, this must be some sort of trick, very funny Bells. Now what's really going on?" My dad asked.

Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit. "It's true dad." I heard his intake of breath, "I haven't run away or anything like that, we just left and I'm staying with him. I promise I'll come back by summer, I just needed to leave for a while." I said hoping to reason with his rational side.

Of course, I could never get so lucky, "What did that boy do to you? Did he blackmail you into leaving with him? What does he have on you, Bells?" Oh great, here comes Chief Swan.

"Nothing dad, I chose to do this, actually, it was my idea." Silence, "I'll come back I promise!" I said quickly.

The silence stretched on and I began to feel edgy, "Now you listen to me Isabella Marie Swan. I want you to come back here right now and be the good girl I know you are." He said.

I sucked in another deep breath, "No." I said.

"No?" He questioned me.

"No. I am staying where I am. I'm eighteen; I can make my own decisions." I said. I knew I was hitting below the belt but I honestly didn't care.

"Well, if that's how you feel then maybe you should get your own source of money, since you're eighteen and so grown up." I was not expecting that, "I am so disappointed in you Bells. And your brother too, he lied to me as well, I can't believe you would do this to me. Both of you, I thought I raised better children than that."

"Dad I-" I began.

He interrupted me, "Don't call me back until I have calmed down." He snapped, "I need to go speak with your brother. Bye Bells." And just like that he hung up.

I stared at my phone for a few seconds before I felt the first of the tears fall from my eyes. I don't know how long I stood there hugging myself and crying, but it must have been a long time.

When I walked back into the room Edward was staring angrily at the TV, I ignored him and walked towards my bed. In a split second of anger I kicked the bed harshly, this only caused my toe to cry out in pain.

I heard movement and I looked up to notice that Edward was standing in front of me, just staring into my eyes. I was momentarily distracted by his intense green stare, just waiting for him to do something.

I didn't expect him to do what he did though, I thought maybe he'd coo some reassuring words to me or something, but instead he simply just picked up my hand. It was a simple movement but it seemed to unravel something within me because within moments I was crying again.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and I instinctively fell into him, clutching his shirt in my hands and sobbing loudly. At any other time I would've found this extremely random and strange, but right then all I could think about was the instant overwhelming feeling of calm that overcame me once I was in his arms. It was as if everywhere that my body was touching his was being supercharged with electricity, sending jolts down my spine and causing me to cry harder.

This should've embarrassed the hell out of me; instead I felt safe, _right._

He waited patiently as I cried myself out, after a while I began to calm down and the embarrassment finally hit me. I looked anywhere but his face but I knew he was beginning to feel the awkward tension too.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. Anything but, I thought.

I nodded against his chest and looked up into his worried green eyes; they were the most beautiful shade of green I had ever seen in my entire eighteen years of life.

"My dad didn't take it so well," I said quietly. I felt his arms instinctively grip me tighter to him, I couldn't find it in my self to let go, instead, I wrapped my arms around his torso and gripped him as though my life depended on it.

We stood like that for a few minutes until I decided to break the insanely intense connection growing between us at that moment, "Have you called your dad yet?" I asked.

His expression looked shocked for a moment, before I saw him mouth a curse and shake his head. I smiled sadly at him, "Hopefully he takes it better than my father." I mumbled.

Edward frowned, "What exactly did your father say?" He asked.

I sighed looking away from him, "He told me to get home right now," I said, not sure how to word this, "And when I said no he said that he was cutting off my money supply and for me not to call him until he calmed down." Which would be never, "He said he was disappointed in me and extremely angry at Emmett, and that both of us would pay for my mistake." He didn't say it in those words, but I got the drift. "He basically disowned me."

"I can take you home if you want," Edward said softly.

I shook my head, Edward sighed, "I'm going to go call my father, let me know if you want to go home, I can take you whenever you want." I frowned at him, why did even the mention of those words stir something inside of me? I shook my head again and he let go of me stepping away.

I felt a sudden loss at the distance between us, I couldn't describe it but I felt empty once he was no longer touching me. I pushed the feeling away and looked around the room, I spotted my camera sitting on his bed, "Did you look through my photos?" I asked him.

I watched him shuffle awkwardly, "Uh, yeah, I'm sorry if that's not okay, I just wanted to see the photos from earlier and-"

I smiled cutting him off, "It's fine, how many did you exactly look through?" Please not the cereal photos, please not the cereal photos.

He shuffled again, "Uh, all of them?" I laughed. Dammit, he saw.

"That's embarrassing; did you see the milk photo?" He nodded, I groaned, "That's even worse." I said. Stupid Emmett and forcing me to take stupid photos.

He smiled crookedly at me, it took my breath away, "It was cute." He said before turning and walking into the bathroom.

Cute? What did cute mean? Like five year old cute? Or did he mean it was cute like _I _was cute? I groaned again, now I was dissecting what Edward Cullen said. Fantastic.

What did that mean? Was I attracted to him? Well, obviously, he was amazingly hot, but was I _attracted _to him by more than just thinking he was a total sex god?

I groaned shoving my pillow over my face.

I sighed and sat up, what the hell was I doing? Why was I travelling around the country with a boy I barely knew? Did I want to screw my life up?

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and Edward walked out, he looked at me and I automatically smiled at him.

He smiled back at me with that beautiful crooked grin. Oh god, I'm done for.

He walked towards his bed taking off his shirt in the process, I had to bite my lip to keep the sigh that threatened to come out then contained.

This was not going according to plan.

He sat down on the bed and put his face into his hands. This unnerved me; I didn't like not being able to see his expression.

I walked over to him and sat beside him softly. I gently grabbed one of his hands and tugged on it. He instantly froze. Oh crap, what was I doing going around and touching random boys?

He removed both of his hands and stared at me, I was lost for a moment in the intensity of his stare. I sensed that there was a lot more to him than what everyone led on.

As we sat there staring at each other I could sense what was going to come next. We gradually leaned closer towards each other, I was so close to his face I could smell him, I could smell the delicious scent coming off of his body in waves.

I inhaled deeply and leaned further towards him.

He responded much the same, inhaling and leaning closer towards me, I could've died with anticipation right then and there.

Just when my face was inches from his we were interrupted by a loud noise.

"Fuck." Edward muttered, picking up his phone and groaning when he saw who had called him.

He got up effectively releasing me from his gaze. Once he was on the other side of the room I took a moment to steady my erratic breathing and the overwhelming desire to run to him and attack his lips.

What the hell just happened?

"No, Alice, god dammit, shut up." I heard Edward mutter angrily, his voice gradually rose in volume, "It's not like that!" he said loudly, "No! I did _not _force her to come with me! I AM NOT CORRUPTING HER!" He yelled.

He looked at me anxiously; he knitted his eyebrows together and held the phone towards me, "Alice wants to speak to you." He said.

I frowned at his phone before picking it up, "Alice?" I asked anxiously.

"Bella! Omigosh! Where have you been? Why did you just run off with Edward like that? You almost gave me a heart attack!" She said in a hurry.

I sighed, this was going to take awhile, Edward shot me an apologetic look and crossed the room to his bed.

"Well, I have been with Edward. I _ran off with him _because I can, and I wanted to. And I'm sorry I almost gave you a heart attack, you just need to worry less." I said in the calmest voice I could manage.

"I thought you hated Edward! You always talked about how weird he was and now you _leave _with him! What the hell is going on? Were you guys secretly in a relationship together or something? Did he blackmail you into leaving? Can you not tell me if he has? Just say origami if he blackmailed you!" Alice said quickly.

I groaned, "I did. But I don't anymore, we're… friends…" the word sounded so inappropriate, "Nothing is going on, we left together, end of story. No. and no, he is _not _blackmailing me and I will not say origami." I said in a rush.

She gasped, "He has blackmailed you! You just said origami! I have to call the cops!"

"Alice, shut up." Silence, "He has not blackmailed me into leaving with him for the last time! And the cop _is _my father!" I said.

She was silent for a few moments, "So you… chose to leave with him?" She asked.

I released the air I hadn't realised I was holding in, "Yes, yes Alice, I chose to leave with him." Please believe me.

"Oh." Was all she said for a while, I could hear her breathing deeply into the phone and occasionally beginning to say something then stopping herself, "Why?" She asked me.

I sighed, "Because I'm sick of Forks. I hate Forks. I always have." I said.

I could almost hear her frown, "Why? You have your friends here, you have Emmett, you have… me…" She said softly.

"Aw Alipop." I sighed, "I'm not leaving because of you guys! Yes, I do have you and I love you more than you could ever imagine, but I wanted to leave, no I _needed, _to leave, if I stayed I would've gone insane, I was definitely heading in that direction." I could hear Edward stifle a laugh from somewhere in the room, "I _am _coming back eventually, just not for a while."

I heard her breath in a ragged breath, "I miss you."

I groaned, "Ali," I could hear her voice on the verge of tears, "Why don't you talk to Emmett? I told him that you guys should come on the trip with us once school ended! Please don't cry!" I begged.

I heard her breath deeply again, "Okay, I'll talk to Em. I love you Bella Bo Smella." She said.

I smiled slightly, "I love you too Alice who carries a malice." I said. She laughed quietly, "I miss you too."

"Bye Bella." She said softly.

"Bye Al, miss you too." I said as she hung up.

I tossed Edward's phone back to him and flopped down on the bed.

"Alice take a lot of convincing?"

I smiled at his question, he obviously knew Alice better than I thought, "You know her, of course she did." I said.

I heard Edward chuckle softly, I closed my eyes and listened to the sound.

I sat up abruptly, "So, what now?" I asked him.

He smiled crookedly at me again; he really knew how to get me to agree to anything he wanted, "I don't know. Where do you want to go?" He asked.

I sighed involuntarily, blushing a deep shade of red before I realised I had. Curse me and my tendency to blush at everything, "Um…"

Edward chuckled again, "How about we just drive and not plan where we're going?" Edward suggested, I nodded still blushing.

Edward grinned at me, "You don't need to be embarrassed, Bella." He said, I frowned in confusion, "I obviously was willing." Edward said before getting into his bed and flipping the covers over his body, "G'Night Bella." He said.

I sat there staring at him for a while, holy crap was he hot.

How the hell did I go from hating him two days ago to almost kissing him in a hotel room in Seattle today? What worried me most was that I couldn't have cared less about the answer to that question, oh god, I was falling for Edward Cullen.

My eyes went wide with my new discovery.

I tried to think back on the way I'd interacted with him before this trip. We bickered constantly, that was for sure, but we never showed any interest in each other, or did we…?

I thought about how I'd always admired his body and his beautiful eyes, and whenever Jessica or Lauren would talk about how they wanted to touch his unruly hair I'd never objected to their conversation, I just listened closer.

I groaned, how long had I had a thing for Edward Cullen and not known it?

My life was turning out to be a lot more complicated than I'd once thought, screw my teenage hormones.

I went into the bathroom and changed into my pyjamas. There was no way I was going to get any sleep but I could at least try, right?

And that's what I did, try, and try, and try. And at some point it worked.

I woke up in the morning to find Edward missing from the room. I thought nothing of it at the time and went into the bathroom to shower since I'd neglected it last night.

I tried to remember the details of what had happened the night before, I knew that Edward and I had almost kissed, and that we'd hugged, I also remembered what he'd said to me right before he went to sleep, _"I was obviously willing." _Willing for what?

One thing was for sure, Edward confused the hell out of me.

When I walked back into the room I found Edward standing on top of his bed holding his phone in the air. He didn't seem to notice me there so I watched him for a while. He had his shirt on sadly, but I could see his biceps flex as he walked around on the bed thrusting his phone into the air. I'd never noticed how ripped he was until that moment.

He began jumping and that's when I lost it. I began laughing so hard I clutched my stomach. Edward saw me and accidently slipped off of the bed. I fell over backwards into a fit of laughter on the floor; I just lay there laughing so hard it hurt.

I heard Edward curse and mutter something, this only provoked me further.

I saw Edward appear over me, he looked at me questioningly and I grinned at him. He rolled his eyes and extended his hand out to me, I had a major sense of déjà vu from two days ago when we ran into each other in the hallway at school.

I accepted his hand this time let him help me up; he pulled me up effortlessly a little too hard even because I ended up falling into his chest once he got me up.

I stepped back automatically blushing and looked away.

Edward chuckled, he probably knew I was falling for him and found it hilarious. Popular Bella Swan who could probably have any guy she wanted was falling for the one guy she couldn't have, could it be any more ironic?

"Morning sunshine." Edward said as he released my hand and walked over towards his bag, "We're gonna leave as soon as your ready." He said.

I nodded walking towards my bag, I shoved all of my crap into it and slung it over my shoulder, "Ready," I said.

Edward laughed picking up his own bag and tossing something at me. He should've known that with my expert coordination that it was end up on the floor, just as it did. I bent down to pick it up and saw that it was my camera, I smiled sheepishly picking it up, it was fine, no broken parts.

"Sorry, I forgot." Edward said, "Coordinationly disabled."

I mocked a fake laugh and turned it on, "Cheese." I said taking a picture of him just to annoy him.

Instead of groaning and complaining like I thought he would he walked towards me and stole the camera from me, he held it up in front of me, "Cheese." He mimicked.

I just stood there, "You do know it's my camera and I can just delete whatever photo you take of me." I said in an obvious tone.

Edward grinned, "Not if I keep your camera until we get to the nearest place that prints off photos." Edward said smugly.

I had no reply to that, "To do what with?" I asked timidly.

He smiled slightly, "I haven't decided yet," He said pretending to think.

I groaned and grabbed for my camera, but he was faster than me and moved out of the way, sending me on a straight downward fall to the ground.

I prepared for impact but strong arms grabbed my waist before I landed. Edward straightened me up and grinned at me, "Careful, sweetheart." My heart thudded loudly in my chest, "Wouldn't want to scar that face of yours." He said.

My breath caught in my throat. Maybe I wasn't the only one falling for the other? Maybe he was falling for me too, or otherwise he's just a major flirt and will hit on the first girl that shows interest. It just so happens that that girl is me.

I began walking towards the door to hide my traitorous blush, I hated my easy blushing ways, I was so easy to read.

I heard Edward following behind me, I smirked at how he was holding the camera, if I just turned around I could grab it out of his hands…

"Don't even think about it." Edward said smugly.

Stupid know it all.

Once the car was loaded and we were in the parking lot I made one last attempt at getting my camera back.

Edward had placed it in the console while he put his bag in the boot, he obviously didn't think I noticed.

I grabbed it quickly and shoved it into my pockets, but on second thought I shoved it into my bra. I didn't know how much he wanted the camera but I knew he wouldn't violate me for it.

Edward got into the car then and frowned when he saw the camera was missing. He looked up at me and saw where I had placed it, his eyes widened slightly and he blushed a light shade of pink.

I could feel my own blush in response and I looked away from his staring towards the window.

Edward began driving through the streets of Seattle and we were silent for a few minutes until Edward broke the silence.

"That's cruel." Edward said, I frowned at him and he smirked, "it's what we call playing dirty." Edward said, his gaze wondering to my 'camera' once again.

I was probably bright red by now but I didn't really care, "I won though didn't I?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. I smiled at my victory feeling my blush disappear.

We drove in silence all the way out of the town limits of Seattle, I turned the radio on after a while hoping that something good would be on. I flickered through the channels until I found one that was satisfying, the channel was playing a 'Taylor Swift marathon', and this could definitely be interesting since I knew all of the words to every Taylor Swift song.

I smiled broadly when I heard the end of 'The Other Side of the Door'.

"With your face and your beautiful eyes and the conversation with the-"

"Bella, please." Edward begged. I grinned at him.

"You don't like my singing?" I asked him putting on a puppy dog face.

This seemed to stop whatever he was about to say for a second, "I, uh…" he composed himself, "I've heard better…" he said.

I laughed, "You could say that again." I said just as the song ended, "Geeze Edward, make me miss the best part of the song why don't you!" I scorned him sarcastically, he shrugged, "Oh well, we've got another two albums of Taylor Swift songs to go." I said smugly.

His eyes widened slightly and I smiled smugly at him.

Just then 'I'd Lie' began to play, I didn't care how awful a singer I was right then, I _loved _this song.

I turned to him thinking it was perfect for the occasion, "I don't think that passenger"-I gestured to my seat-"seat has ever looked this good to me. he tells me about his night and iiiiii count the colours in his eyes."

Edward groaned and ran his hand through his hair, I smiled at how perfect he made the next part, "He'll never fall in love he swears, he runs his fingers through is hair." Edward laughed at that part, "I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong."

Edward shaking his head throughout the entire next paragraph, he even started to laugh and sing to some of the words he knew.

"AND I COULD TELL YOU, HER FAVOURITE COLOURS BROWN." This really got Edward laughing, "She doesn't talk much, born on the thirteeenthhh. Her brother's a giant; she has her father's eyessssss." Edward was laughing so hard he was almost suffocating, "if you asked me if I loved her, I probably wouldn't lie." I finished the chorus just as Edward sobered up.

"Let me do the next chorus." Edward said grinning.

I nodded and went back to singing along with the song. Edward got his turn at the second chorus just as promised and he actually had a surprisingly good voice, I should've expected it though; he was good at just about everything else.

That's how we spent the next few songs, singing along with them and changing the lyrics, I was surprised at how many songs Edward knew.

We were laughing and having fun right up until they played 'Fearless', it just got awkward then. Especially at 'so baby drive slow, until we run out of road', and 'you're just so cool, run your hands through you're hair, absent mindedly making me want you'. I almost vomited over the tension in the car then.

The mood lightened again once we got to 'Tim McGraw' for Edward thought it was the perfect opportunity to pull the piss out of me.

"You said the my green eyes shined, put those La Push stars to shame that night I said-"

"Stop lying." I interrupted him.

He grinned and continued, "Just Bella in Chevy truck, who had a tendency of falling arse up on icy roads, all the time." I scowled at him, "And I was, right there beside her, all car ride long, and then the time we woke up to find, Seattle gone." He was really enjoying himself by then.

"When you think Bella Swan, I hope you think unco ordination, the way she couldn't dance for very long, her balance like a penguin on land. When you think happiness, I hope you think Frederick and Seth, think of Leah piggy backing me the best, and my old faded Volvo. When you think Bella Swan, I hope you think me."

"Yeah, you think your pretty effing cleaver, don't you?" I said sarcastically, Edward nodded, "Alright, my turn now."

"September I grew up another year, and thanked god that Edward wasn't here, to see me have fun. But in a box with my old porn, is a confession from Edward's dorm, stating he's gay. It was hard not to find it rather, funnyyyy. But looking back on all of that it's, nice to believe, when you think Edward's gay. We all know Mike Newton says hurray. He goes and finds a strong condom, to shove up Edward's arse. When you think happiness, I hope you think how hot Bella is in that dress, think of Seth punching my chest, and my old faded confession. When you think Edward's gay, please don't think of me."

Edward had narrowed his eyes at me but I could tell that he was still joking around, "That was harsh Bellsprout, and at least my facts were true."

"Who's to say mine weren't either?" I asked innocently.

Edward rolled his eyes, "We'll see."

I smirked, "Mike will." I laughed as Edward scowled at me.

x~x~x~x

"Please tell me you are _not _buying that?" Edward said harshly.

I grinned and nodded, "Our Taylor marathon ended so I had to find something to listen to, and the radio sucks at this time of day." I explained.

"But _that _CD, couldn't you buy, oh I don't know, ANY OTHER CD IN THE STORE?" Edward exclaimed.

I laughed at him, "No can do Eddikins, I like this one." I said paying for the CD and walking back to the car with it and my skittles, I loved skittles.

Edward payed for his water and followed me back to the car, "If you get skittles all over my car I am going to murder you." He said.

I smiled at him shoving a handful of skittles into my mouth, "Sounds like fun." I replied getting into the car.

Edward got in soon after me and put the car into gear. We drove in silence for a while as we normally did at first. It wasn't uncomfortable exactly, it was just… awkward.

My phone chose to ring blasting 'Move Shake Drop' into the silence. Edward looked at me questioningly then burst out laughing. I scowled at him as I answered my phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Bellsprout!" Emmett called through the phone, "Just checking up to see how you are." He explained.

I smiled, "Emmie Bear!" Edward stifled another laugh as I shot him another dirty look, "I'm great, we're great. We actually took some pretty awesome photos that you are going to absolutely love!" I said excitedly, then added, "Oh and did you know Edward knows most of the words to most of the Taylor Swift songs?" for Edwards benefit.

Edward choked on some of his water shooting me a dirty look.

"He does?"

"Yes! It was sooooo cute of him, getting in touch with his feminine side." I was trying so hard not to laugh.

Emmett cracked up laughing, "Oh god, I knew the kid was weird but singing Taylor Swift?" He suppressed a laugh, "That's just wrong."

I laughed with him, "I know right." I grinned at Edward, "Anyway, has dad punished you yet?" I asked.

Emmett stopped laughing, "I'm grounded for two weeks, bloody psychotic chief." Emmett complained.

"Two weeks?" I all but yelled, "That's ridiculous! All you did was cover for me! He's going to kill me when I come home!" I groaned at the reality of it.

"Yeah, pretty much," Emmett said.

"Not helping Em." I complained.

He laughed, "Look at it this way; at least you have your monster of a brother to protect you, right?" I smiled, "See, thatta girl."

I laughed, "You're an idiot. How're things besides being grounded?" I asked.

He seemed to understand what I meant, "The entire school won't shut up about it." He said and I groaned, "I had to punch Tyler Crowley in the face for suggesting that you left because Edward's a pimp and you're his hussy."

I suppressed another laugh, "Hussy? You punched him because he though I was Edward's hussy? Oh god that's gold! How much trouble did you get in for it?"

Emmett laughed with me, "Not much, none with dad but I got detention for a week, but it was worth it, I've always wanted to punch that creep."

I smiled, "I think half of Forks high wants to punch that creep. I know I do." Emmett laughed, "What else are they saying?" I asked him cautiously.

He sighed, "Jessica and Lauren have conjured up some story about you being pregnant, Alice practically bitch slapped Lauren for that. And Mike Newton has been saying that the Chief wouldn't allow your 'secret romance with Edward' so you ran away with him to get married and live in Australia." I laughed.

"Did you punch him too?" Emmett barked a laugh, "I think I like Mike's story the best."

Emmett stopped laughing for a moment, "Yeah, the rumours have been pretty brutal but it's okay as long as I know the truth." Emmett said.

I smiled, "Yeah, you're a good bro, bro." Emmett laughed, "Well, tell the guys I said hi. I love you, Emmie Bear."

"Will do. Love ya too Bellsprout." Emmett said hanging up.

I turned to Edward, "You are not going to believe the rumours they've been spreading about us."

* * *

**So, how was it? Did you enjoy it? Please review guys! It makes me feel loved! :D :D ahaha. Anyway, tomorrow's the last day of 2010, yes, depressing I know, so for those of you who review and actually read my ridiciulously random Authors Notes I would like you to write your favourite memory of 2010 and the winner (Whoever has the funniest/best memory) will get the next chapter dedicated to them ;) **

**Ilaaaayyy, and until next time, most likely 2011 then! (OMGOSH!).**

**Love always, Awesome Girl 101.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Happy TWO-THOUSAND-AND-ELEVEN JOHN BARRYLOW! ;) I don't think that's right, but oh well. Anyway, hope your year is amazing, I can feel it that I think it will be, and I hope you had an amazing New Year's eve :D I know I did. Anyway, I would like to say something regarding the story.**

**I would like to clear it up incase some of you are wondering, this will be a lemon free story, why? Well for one, I'm fourteen and I find it extremely inappropriate and disgusting to have a fourteen year old write about, don't you agree? For second, I have no idea when it come to sex so I won't just make up random crap, it would come out as like sesame street sex "Elmo got all tingly, he put his doodad in the dingy hole", not entertaining in the least. Just thought I'd clear that up for you.**

**And another thing, I've had someone complain about the language in Edward's POV's, yes, I do find swearing offensive if it is over used, but remember, Edward is a teenage boy, he will swear, heck, from all the boys I know he could be a lot worse, he's only swearing like a fourteen year old girl ATM. Just be happy Bella doesn't swear at all, sorry if it offends you but it's how it is.**

**So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story, I do own the idea for this story and the contents that appears in it, I am not Stephenie Meyer nor am I claiming to be.**

__

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"You are not going to believe the rumours they've been spreading about us." Bella said with an amused smirk on her face.

I laughed at her expression, not entirely sure I wanted to know what the rumours are but curious all the same, "Which would be?" I asked returning her smirk.

She laughed, "Okay," She held up her phone absent mindedly, "Get this, apparently Tyler Crowley," I stared at her in confusion, "You know, the ugly greasy haired sleaze who's always cracking onto anything that moves?"

"Oh, cry baby?" She nodded grinning; I let out a short lived laugh, "That kid's disgusting."

She nodded in agreement, "So, as I was saying," She shot me a dirty look before continuing, "Apparently he has been telling everyone that you're a pimp and I'm your hussy." I burst out laughing, she joined in, "Emmett says he punched him in the face for it."

This sent me over, I was clutching my stomach and trying extremely hard to focus on the road, but the image of Emmett slamming his fist into Tyler's scared face had me in hysterics, "That would have been classic! Tyler probably pissed his pants the moment he saw Emmett approach him."

Bella laughed, "I know I would," I scoffed as another round of laughs threatened to come out, Bella continued, "And apparently, you will love this, Alice bitch slapped Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley for spreading that I'm pregnant."

I laughed once again, at the visual that was conjuring up in my mind, I could picture little Alice approaching Lauren and slapping her so hard it would leave a giant hand mark; I had experience with Alice's slapping.

The rumours were so ridiculous, the kids at that school really needed to get a life instead of spreading random obviously fake rumours.

"What else?" I spat out between laughs.

Bella giggled, "He said something about Mike Newton saying my father wouldn't allow our 'secret romance' so we ran away together to go to Australia or something, that would actually be really cool do you think we could do it?" Bella tacked the last bit on the end sarcastically.

I grinned at her and winked, "Anything for you, baby." She laughed at my expression, her returning smile sent butterflies off in my stomach, stupid fucking teenage hormones, this is not the time.

Bella continued smiling like a moron, "You do know we'll _never _be able to go back to Forks right?" Bella laughed.

I nodded, "Or at least not without a wedding ring or baby," Bella giggled, "We're never going to live this down no matter where we go anyway, so might as well do it at home." I said with a shit-eating-grin occupying my face.

Bella returned it, "Life is going to be very interesting when we eventually return to Forks, I can safely say that I am dreading it."

I smiled turning to face the road; I sensed the conversation was ending so I just stared out at the road smiling like an idiot.

"What's the grin for mister?"

I turned to see Bella holding her camera in front of my face and taking a picture of me before I could even gather what was going on.

The grin left my face instantly, replaced with a grimace as I groaned.

Bella grinned in return, "Doesn't matter, I got the photo while you were still smiling like a fool, my Facebook page with love that along with the caption that will go with it." Bella said smugly.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Which will be?" I asked cautiously, considering the awful captions she could come up with.

"My baby daddy at his happiest." She said with a simple tone.

I scoffed and almost pissed my pants laughing. I sat there, laughing like a fool, for ten minutes straight, Bella joined in at some point and soon we were both clutching our stomachs and struggling to breathe.

"Oh… My… GOD!" I spat out between laughs. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!" I said loudly while still laughing.

Bella just responded with a new fit of giggles. I could definitely get used to this. After I finally calmed down I tried talking again, "That is just about the funniest thing I've heard all month," Bella grinned, "You have to do it, I cant wait for all the comments that would go with it."

Bella shook her head smiling, "That would be so funny, I'm not sure it's worth Charlie finding it though." Bella said sadly.

I laughed, "You're probably right, dammit." I said, her father being Chief really ruined my fun sometimes.

She shrugged, "Oh well," She said simply, "What's on the agenda for today? A lady scarecrow named Francesca?" She asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at her, "No," I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye, "But there is one called Barbra." Bella laughed, "Nah, I have no idea, what do you want to do?"

"Uh, I would love to have another sing-along-" My eyes grew wide in dread "-But I think I'd rather have another photo marathon, or maybe we could play road games?" She asked excitedly.

I relaxed after she mentioned photos or road games, I think it was the first time in my life I was happy to hear either of those things being considered since I hated both of the two, "Road games, definitely." I said smiling.

Bella laughed half-heartedly, "Alright," She thought for a moment, "I-Spy with my little eye," I groaned, "Something that begins with… A" she said finally.

I groaned again, I sucked at I-Spy, "Uh… Armadillo?" I asked and Bella snorted, "Alright, I guess not, um…" I looked at my surroundings.

The only things I spotted starting with an A were an Aerial, an apple tree, and more apple trees, "Uh, apple tree?" She shook her head, "Aerial?" She shook her head again, "Well, what the hell is it?" She shook her again for a third time, I scowled, "Can I have a clue?"

She thought this over and shrugged, "Why the hell not, you're not going to guess it anyway," I waited, "It's outside of the car." I groaned, I could've figured that out for myself, she smirked at me, "Forfeit?" She asked, I resisted but eventually sighed and gave up, "Wow, you do suck, and you give up easy."

I scowled at her, "Are you gonna tell me or not?" I growled.

She smiled smugly, "A road." She said.

"A road?" I asked in disbelief, that didn't count!

She nodded, "Yep." She said popping the 'p'.

"A ROAD DOES NOT START WITH AN A! IT STARTS WITH AN R!"

Bella shook her head, "Not if I said _a _road. See the difference?" She asked.

I shook my head quickly, "NO! BECAUSE THERE IS NONE! YOU CHEATER!" I declared.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me, "I did _not _cheat, you just suck at this game." She said angrily.

Still shaking my head I challenged her, "Nope, I'm pretty sure you _cheated." _She growled.

"I DID NOT CHEAT! YOU ARE JUST HORRIBLE AT THIS GAME!" she said loudly.

"AM NOT! YOU ARE A _CHEAT_ER!" I growled.

She glared at me, "Whatever, I'm not playing this game anymore." She said turning away from me.

I snorted, "It was your idea, sunshine." I gripped the steering wheel tighter, women.

x~x~x~x

After the game of I-Spy Bella had been quietly fuming for over an hour and I was growing tired of it, what was she like PMSing or something?

I sighed before turning to face her, "Geesh, Bella, it was just a game." Bella turned to glare at me, "Fine, fine, I'm sorry for calling you a cheater."

Bella smiled smugly, "Thank you, Edward." I looked at her expectantly, she sighed, "Whatever, I'm sorry too, I guess it was a _little _unfair." I scoffed, "What it." She warned.

I grinned at her, "Alright, so now that's past us," She rolled her eyes, "We're just outside of Olympia; we're going to be at the hotel soon." I explained to her, "Don't worry, they'll probably have rooms with two beds here," I teased her remembering our first room in Port Angeles, her expression fell slightly before she quickly composed it.

That momentary sadness confused me, I decided to let it go and get on with it.

We pulled into the hotel moments later; I got a room with two beds as promised and carried my bags up there.

Once safe inside I dumped my crap on one of the beds and turned to her, "Do you want to order takeout or do you want go out for food?" I asked her as she lugged her bag onto the other bed.

She contemplated for a second, "Um, if we went out could we go see a movie or something while we're at it?" I look at her in confusion, "I'm bored as shit and I haven't had any time to actually rest since we've been gone, "She explained.

I nodded my head in understanding, "Sure, what do you want to see?" I asked her.

She thought about it, "Uh, I actually have no idea what's on." She thought about it, "Oh, what about that Australian book series that they've just turned into a movie, what's it called… Tomorrow When The War Began! That's it! Ohhh, let's go see that!" She said excitedly.

Sometimes Bella really reminded me of Alice, "Um, I think that movies been out of the cinemas for ages, I saw it ages ago, it's really good." I said, her expression fell again, "Um, how about we just see what they're playing when we get there?" I suggested.

She nodded, "Alright, well I'm going to go change into some better clothes then." She said walking into the bathroom.

In all honesty, I didn't see anything wrong with her dark wash jeans which showed off her hot arse perfectly and the grey hoodie she was wearing, but I knew better than to question a female.

I sat down on the bed deciding that I should probably change my top too; I wasn't wearing anything but a t-shirt. I pulled off my shirt and replaced it with a singlet and put on my Black Hurley hoodie.

Bella emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later wearing the same jeans and converse but with a scoop neck white jumper. I have to admit, she did look hot in it.

She grinned at me, "Alright, let's get this show on the row." She said picking up her camera, phone and wallet.

I rolled my eyes and followed her out the door. A few minutes later we had walked to a little diner and ordered. I smiled in anticipation for my cheese burger and chips; I was so damn impatient for them.

Bella smiled at me, "Keen to eat?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged, "I'm a guy, what can I say?" Bella laughed and I grinned in return.

"Anyway," Bella began, "What are we going to do while we're here? I want to go check out the parks." Bella said excitedly.

"Uh, I was planning on getting going again tomorrow," Bella began protesting, "Chill, chill, I was going to say, I was planning on going again tomorrow, _but, _I was going to suggest we stay in Portland for a few days? That would be a lot cooler than Olympia."

Bella seemed to think about this for a moment before sighing, "Fine, but it had better be worth it or I'm going to kill you in your sleep." Bella threatened cheekily.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure I could do a lot worse than death by Bella," _At least I'll have a good last sight;_ I tacked on the end internally.

Bella grinned, "We'll see." She said as the food came out.

I felt myself inhale deeply and all but inhaled my food I ate it so fast, I caught Bella looking at me like I was some weird animal during the entire meal, I couldn't care less, the food was fucking amazing.

After we'd both finished we arrived at the movies, we spent ten minutes deciding what to watch. We had it down to Tangled (Some stupid Disney Movie that Bella was keen on), Narnia, TRON: Legacy and Yogi Bear. We ended up seeing Yogi Bear to 'satisfy our child selves', but in all honesty it was the best movie out of the lot, plus, who doesn't love Yogi?

Throughout the movie Bella was either cooing about how 'cute the bears are', or how smart Yogi is, or how mean humans are even when I reminded her that _she _is in fact a human.

Although it was interesting, to say the least, to watch a movie with Bella, I couldn't help but find myself wishing on more than one occasion that it was actually a date.

I was coming down with it bad.

By the time we'd gotten back to the hotel I'd decided that it was the best 'date of my life, even if it wasn't a date.

Bella immediately went into the bathroom and showered while I sat on the bed pondering. Why the hell was I interested in Bella all of a sudden? And why was she so nice to me now, were we friends or what?

I let it go telling myself I'd come back to my thoughts another time and looked around the room for something to do. I sat there in silence for a while, what was I supposed to do? I opted for watching TV until Bella came out of the bathroom, when she did I noticed that she was wearing pyjama shorts today, my eyes almost bugged out of my head as I quickly ran to the bathroom with my shit before I made things really uncomfortable with my boy hormones.

I spent the remainder of the shower trying to calm the hell down and failing miserably, what the hell was it with Bella that made me want to be close to her all of the time?

I got out of the shower and eagerly dressed in my pants, I tried to tell myself I was sick of the bathroom but I knew it was because Bella was waiting on the other side of the door for me, I groaned internally before walking back into the hotel room.

Bella looked up at me, her eyes once again raking over my naked chest, before smiling and cocking her head to the side slightly.

I frowned at her in confusion and she blushed, I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. I had just caught her checking me out, score 1 for Cullen.

I sat down next to her on her bed, "What's up?" I asked her casually. She shrugged, "Well that's exciting." I said sarcastically, jumping off of my bed and going to my own.

I dumped my crap on the bed and sat down, I was bored so I got under the covers, and I saw Bella do the same thing out of the corner of my eye.

I sighed and stared up at the roof hoping to fall asleep, after about ten minutes I decided that wasn't happening so I sat up and turned to watch Bella, she was clearly deep in sleep.

I groaned, I wished I could fall asleep so easily.

"Mmm."

I looked over at Bella in confusion; sure that she was making the noise.

"Mmm, orange…" Bella mumbled. I laughed, who knew that Bella Fucking Swan slept talked?

She rolled onto her side so that she was facing me, she had her eyebrows scrunched together and looked slightly agitated, "No mum, stop." She said.

I looked at her in amusement as she continued to mumbled, "No more oranges." Bella said moving her arm slightly to swat away an imaginary orange I'd imagine, "I said no more, we need to find the monkey." I was having a hard time keeping my laughter in, "He'll be angry at us." She said in a slurred voice.

I just stared at her for a few more minutes, trying to decide whether or not she was going to talk again, she didn't disappoint.

"Hmm," She sighed a smile gracing her lips and smoothing her expression out, "Edward."

I swear my heart fucking stopped when I heard her sigh my name. I stared at her to see whether or not I'd imagined it.

"Edward, don't leave, please." She said frowning again and reaching forward for something, me.

My breathing sped up and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, "Edward." She mumbled one last time.

Bella was dreaming of me, well fuck me backwards.

"No, Edward. The monkey will be angry!" Or not.

She was dreaming about some fucking monkey. She got me all excited, she fucking stopped my heart! So she could dream about some monkey.

I chuckled quietly at the irony of it.

"Edward," Her voice was becoming louder, "Edward, no!" She shouted as she shot up into a sitting position.

Bella looked around the room dazed; she spotted me, "What, what's going on?" She asked me.

I grinned and cracked up laughing, Bella continued staring at me confusedly, "You… monkey… Edward…" I said through my laughter.

Bella sat there and waited for me to finish laughing, I grinned at her, "I didn't know you sleep talked." Was all I said.

She groaned, "Oh no," She covered her face with her hands as she blushed, I chuckled, "What did I say?" She asked in a weary tone.

This confused me, why would she be weary about dreaming about fucking monkeys? What, was she having a sex dream about them or something?

"You were saying something about oranges, then you were going on about how we need to find some monkey and that he'll be angry at us," Bella looked relieved, "Why were you worrying I was leaving you? Was I leaving you to find the monkey by yourself?" I added sarcastically on the end.

Bella's eyes grew wide then she quickly composed her expression, "Uh, yeah." She said unconvincingly.

I looked at her for a while then let it go, who really cared if she was dreaming about monkeys or not?

_Obviously, you do._

I internally groaned, stupid subconscious.

Bella sighed, "How long have you been awake?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "I never really fell asleep in the first place, and I'm not tired." I explained.

Bella nodded, "Me neither,"

I laughed and she looked at me quizzingly, "Obviously not, after having sex dreams about monkeys." I said cracking up.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me, "Not funny," She said picking up a pillow and ditching it at me.

I sat there surprised as the pillow smashed into my face. I looked at her wide eyed to find her giggling. I narrowed my eyes at her and picked up the offending pillow and ditched it right back at her.

It hit her in the chest and sent her onto her back, I laughed at my triumph, she sat back up with the pillow, "Oh, you're dead, Cullen." She said launching off of her bed.

She repeatedly attacked me with the pillow, hitting me in the face, chest, limbs, anywhere she could.

I didn't really have a chance to defend myself because she never paused from her hitting long enough for me to try.

I opted for shielding my face instead, she paused momentarily and grinned at me triumphant, "Had enough, Eddikins?"

I glared at her launching at the pillow, she was faster and turned her back to me, shielding the pillow from me, and I ended up grabbing her by the waist instead.

I tackled her onto the bed trying to steal the pillow away from her, she was laughing and screaming at me to stop but I grinned and continued for the pillow. I began tickling her and she was laughing extra hard then, I grabbed her arms above her head and straddled her. She was still laughing and pushing at my chest with her hands, she looked at my face and her grin instantly faded, as did mine.

We sat there just staring at each others faces, I was highly aware of her small body underneath mine.

Somewhere in the middle of the mess the pillow had landed on the floor and we'd both continued attacking each other with our bodies so we had nothing shielding our contact now.

Her breath hitched in her throat. I couldn't understand what the meant but I could, somewhere in the back of my mind, comprehend that I was leaning in towards her. Slowly, not fast enough for my likes, making my way to her face and I couldn't find it in myself to stop, nor did I want to.

Bella was watching me closely, staring at me with her big fucking brown eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous.

I was inches away from her face when I felt something vibrate. At first I was seriously confused; did she have a fucking vibrator or something? But I realised what the vibration was seconds before the music began.

Bella's phone was ringing.

I reluctantly pulled away from her as Bella pulled her phone out of her pocket, seemingly as reluctant as I was.

I didn't get off of her nor did I want to. I wasn't sure what she thought of it, but she sure as hell didn't complain.

"Hello?" I heard her ask in a breathless voice.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips at her tone, she seemed angry at whoever had interrupted us, Bella looked at me quizzingly.

She frowned a little, "No," She looked at the clock, "Why the hell are you calling me at two in the morning?"

Shit, was that the time. Dammit, I was going to be falling asleep on the road tomorrow.

"No." She frowned fully, "What? No! Rose, shut-" she sighed in exasperation, "Rosalie, shut up! What are you talking about?" She growled, "oh my gosh, I don't care. No, no you are not interrupting anything," Ouch, that hurt, "I'm fine. Goodb- goodbye, Rosalie!" Bella said angrily, slamming her phone shut and throwing onto the floor, she grumbled under her breath.

I grinned at her, "What was that about?" I asked.

She looked at me sheepishly, "Sorry about that," I waited for her to answer my question, "Rosalie thought it would be hilarious to call and see if we were having sex." I suppressed a laugh, "Fucking good for nothing friends." Bella mumbled.

I looked at her in surprise, she frowned at me, "What?" She asked.

I was taken aback, "Uh, it's just," I composed myself and smiled slightly, her breath caught in her throat again with caused a shit-eating-grin to spread on my face, "That's the first time I've heard you swear." I explained.

Bella made a little 'O' notion with her mouth and smiled at me sheepishly, "Sorry." She said quickly.

I frowned, "Why are you apologising for swearing?"

She laughed, "Sorry, I mean uh, I'm police Chief's daughter." I nodded, that would explain it.

She looked at me for a moment, "Um, do you mind…?" Bella said awkwardly.

I noticed then that I was still straddling her, "Oh, crap, sorry." I replied just as awkwardly as I slowly slid off of her, "I forgot." I said internally smacking myself in the face.

Bella laughed, I internally groaned, could I have looked like anymore of an idiot?

"It's okay," Bella grinned, "I _did _invade your bed."

I smiled at her cheekily, "Why yes, you did, didn't you…" Bella laughed at my expression as I began tickling her again.

"Stop! Stop! I can't breathe!" Bella said through giggles.

I, being my awesome self, only tickled her harder. She leant down off the bed for a second before bringing the pillow up and smacking me in the face with it, "Hah!" Bella declared smacking me repeatedly.

I groaned, not this again. I gripped her by the waist and threw her down next to me receiving a surprised, "Oof!" From her and a round of chuckles from me.

We lay side by side, breathing in hitched rounds, heaving chests.

I was unnaturally aware of how close she was to me, it took all my strength not to reach out and touch her, I noticed that her hand kept twitching towards me too and I grinned to myself.

"I, uh." Bella said breaking the silence and sitting up, "I'd better get to sleep." Bella said leaving the bed and going to hers.

"Um, yeah, I gotta drive tomorrow." I said grudgingly.

Bella got back into her own bed, "Night Edward." She said from across the room.

"Night, Bella." I sighed.

I waited until I heard her breathing even out; I was secretly hoping I'd hear her say my name again.

I woke up the next morning sure I'd only gotten about ten minutes of sleep.

I groaned and rolled to my side to see Bella still asleep, this was going to be a long day.

x~x~x~x

"Are we there yet?" Bella asked for about the thirtieth time.

I was becoming really sick of her asking me that, "No, for the last time, we are _not _there yet." I said angrily.

Bella stuck her tongue out at me, "Who crapped in your cheerio's?" She said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Well since you're the only other person with me, I'd have to say it was you." Bella growled at me and I smiled in victory.

Ever since last night we'd been extremely awkward around each other. We tended to avoid the topic all together and pretended it never happened, well she did at least. I on the other hand, could not forget about it for the life of me.

I'd fucking straddled her, who the hell does that?

While I was in the bathroom this morning Alice had called to abuse me.

"_Edward?" _

"_Alice?" I asked groggily, I had just gotten out of the shower, what did she want?_

"_Oh thank god, I have been calling you for hours." Alice said exasperated._

_I frowned, "Why? What's up?" I asked confused._

_She sighed, "Edward, I saw you. I can see that you're already falling for Bella." She said._

_Wait what. "What? What have you been smoking?" I asked._

_She sighed again, "Edward, you know how I have these 'feelings', well, I have one that _you _are falling in _love _with _Bella."

"_No shit, Alice." She squealed, "I mean, about your vision!" I said quickly._

_She groaned, "Edward, I know you're falling, you know it too." I growled grudgingly, "See, it's pretty fucking obvious."_

"_Why the hell do you care?" I said agitated._

_She sighed, "Because, I don't want you to get hurt, or worse, hurt her. She doesn't deserve that Edward, you can't hurt her." She said rushing through her words._

"_Alice, chill, what are you on about? What did you see?" I asked._

"_I saw you and Bella getting together, and then I saw you breaking up, bad." I frowned in confusion, "Just promise me you won't hurt her, I don't think she could stand the heartbreak, Edward, she just doesn't deserve it." Alice repeated, she seemed pretty fucking set on me not hurting her._

"_I won't hurt her." I snapped, "Now go away, I need to get dressed." I said hanging up on her._

It was pretty fucking random at the time.

Why was Alice suddenly all up in my grill with Bella? She hadn't cared before. I had already had this talk with myself internally, and why the fuck would I want to hurt Bella anyway?

I groaned and Bella looked at me in confusion, I shrugged and she went back to ignoring me.

Bella had looked through the photos again, and then the ones on her phone, then her messages, and now she was flipping through the radio channels.

Something was on her mind, and I'm guessing that it had something to do with what happened last night.

She flipped the radio off in frustration, "Stupid radio, nothing good ever on." She mumbled under her breath.

I chuckled and she smiled at me, "I think my IPods in the console, and shove it in the connector." I instructed.

She did just that and went through my songs, she snorted, "Wheatus, hey?" She asked suspiciously.

Oh, crap.

"My mum puts all her songs on my ITunes for her IPod too." I said a little too quickly.

Bella's smile slowly grew, she clicked a button and I heard 'Teenage Dirtbag' come on.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Don't sing Cullen.

"_Her name is Noelle; I have a dream about her…"_

Bella began belting out the lyrics and I held them in for as long as I could before joining her. Bella laughed and began dancing.

By the end of the song Bella and I were back to normal. Bella laughed every so often at something I had on my IPod, apparently it was hilarious for a guy to have 'John Mayer', 'Miley Cyrus' and 'Taylor Swift', she found the last one especially funny after my earlier protests. When she went into the 'J' artists again she began pissing herself laughing, she'd found 'The Jonas Brothers' and 'Justin Bieber', I was never going to live that down.

After a few minutes Bella put on a song I couldn't remember ever hearing before.

**I started pissing myself when the guy on it started moaning.**

The guy singing had a serious case of 'old man mumble'; he sounded like he was drunk and mumbling into his shirt.

I completely lost it when Bella started singing to it, she obviously knew it.

"Hands were all twisted!" Bella said, she only sang every third sentence, I guessed she didn't know the other words, I didn't blame her either, you could only under_stand _every third sentence.

"I wasehhhh ilaaaa comennnn, ohler eyessss seeee, broken voices, in the skyyy. Say the word all answer yeah, mina say," I was seriously entertained with her made up words and even further when she wrapped her arms around herself screaming, "I WILL WRAP YOU IN MY ARMMSSS AND ONLY SAYY, LEMME SIGN," She was becoming mentally insane, "LET ME SIGNNNN."

I cocked my head to the side and stared at her while the song ended, she grinned back, "What can I say, Alice loves Robert Pattinson." She said simply.

I burst out laughing again, "That, my friend, was a crime against music." I said.

Bella laughed, "Oh hush, it wasn't that bad, and I used to think that at first when I heard it in the movie, but I've learnt to love it." She winked and I laughed again.

"Whatever you say."

We arrived in Portland, Oregon, over three hours later. It was a long drive, but it was totally worth it, Portland was fucking amazing.

I'd come here heaps of times with my father when I was younger, I'd always loved the Portland zoo, they had the best fucking animals there.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah," Bella asked before returning to singing the words of the song she was playing in the car.

"You want to go to the zoo tomorrow?" I asked her.

Her eyes instantly lit up, "Zoo? I love animals!" She said excitedly.

I smiled, "Guessed a much," She grinned at me, "Alright, that's where we'll go then."

We sat in silence the rest of the way to the hotel, tomorrow was going to be a good day, I could feel it.

* * *

**How was it? Did you enjoy it? I had to force it a bit when I was writing it, I hope it didn't show! I haven't had much sleep lately, sorry, I stayed up 'til five New Years and last night I didn't sleep as much as I would like to have, sorryy again :P**

**So anyway, I hope you all have a fantastic 2011! Happy second day of the year! ;) Please review, I love them!**

**Love always, Awesome Girl 101.**

**PS. REVIEW!**

Summery - Bella is the popular misunderstood girl who never got the life she always wanted, Edward is the nobody who everyone ignores, when an unexpected series of events land them on the road together, will it be the worst mistake of their lives, or the best**?**


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Hey guys! :) the zoo chapter! I just love the zoo, don't you guys? The Monkeys friggin rock! haha, okay, so how's everyone's holidays' been? (Or week of school for you American's), mine's been goooodddd ;) I think you will all L-O-V-E this chapter! It's so excitingggg, so, enjoy! :D**

****Oh and i would like to say that yes, most of the Bella/Emmett/other friends moments are based on real things that have happened with me and my sister/friends, they're quite entertaining moments in my history :)

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story, I do own the idea for this story and the contents that appears in it, I am not Stephenie Meyer nor am I claiming to be.**

* * *

_Summery - Bella is the popular misunderstood girl who never got the life she always wanted, Edward is the nobody who everyone ignores, when an unexpected series of events land them on the road together, will it be the worst mistake of their lives, or the best?_

_

* * *

_

**BPOV **

I woke up the next day with a feeling that could only be described as super ridiculously excited.

I flung myself out of the bed, almost falling on my face in the process, and rushed to the bathroom to shower and change.

I came back out of the bathroom to see that Edward was still sleeping; well we couldn't have that now could we.

I walked over to Edward's bed intent on jumping on his bed only to trip as soon as I was hovering over him and land straight on top of him and straddling him in the process.

"Shit." Edward groaned and his eyes flew open in shock, "Sorry!" I said desperately smoothing my hands on his arms uselessly.

"Holy shit!" Edward shouted and rolled out of the bed taking me with him.

He landed on top of me and stared at me in shock, "Crap, I'm so sorry Bella!" He called flinging his eyes all over me looking for any sign of damage, "You scared the crap out of me!"

I groaned, "Sorry, sorry! It was my fault!" I winced as I moved and felt a stab of pain in my back, Edward stared at me in horror, "It's fine, really, I just landed awkwardly."

It was then that I noticed Edward straddling me with our faces only inches apart, "I'm so sorry!" Edward said again, a look of understanding came over his face, "Crap, I'm crushing you."

He jumped off me with amazing speed, I was too shell shocked to even understand what had just happened.

"That was an epic fail." I muttered and looked to my side to see Edward chuckling.

He shook his head and stood up, offering me his hand in the process.

I took it and let him help me up, "Is it just me or is this becoming a normal thing for us?" Edward cocked his head to the side and looked at me confused; I smiled gesturing to our hands.

A look of understand washed over his face, he laughed, "It's not my fault you're so clumsy."

I scowled at him and hit his chest playfully only causing him to grin wider.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, go get dressed, we're going to the zoo in ten minutes!" I said swatting his arms towards the bathroom.

He groaned but obeyed, going to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

I sighed lustfully as Edward retreated out of the room. As soon as he closed the door I tried to snap myself out of it by slapping myself in the face a few times, this definitely was not going to plan.

I had to figure out my strong, lustful, feelings for Edward, and fast.

Sometimes he seemed as though he was feeling exactly the same as me, others he seemed distant and flirty as though it was all in fun.

I was completely and utterly confused.

x~x~x~x

I couldn't keep the gigantic grin that had spread on my face ever since we had entered the zoo; it seemed like a permanent fixture on my face now.

I walked excitedly through the crowds of people entering and towards the first sign; it had one arrow pointing towards the reptile house and another pointing towards the monkeys, which was all the confirmation I needed.

I dragged Edward along towards the Monkey enclosure, something about little brown furry dudes had always appealed to me.

I stood in front of the cage and stared wide-eyed at the monkey's, they were so freaking cool!

One of them stared back at me with a toothy monkey grin, I grinned back and he began squealing, I grimaced at how I'd scared the poor thing and turned to Edward expectantly.

Edward was standing in all his sex god glory watching the monkeys with a confused expression; he turned to me with raised eyebrows, "Monkeys, really?"

I laughed and nodded pulling my camera out of my bag; Emmett was going to love this.

"Why?" I heard Edward ask.

I shrugged, "Have you ever heard Rosalie call Emmett her monkey man?" Edward frowned and shook his head, I smiled, "Well it's an interesting story, really."

Edward looked at me expectantly, "Yes?" I laughed at his eagerness.

"Well, let's just say when I was younger I used to take dance lessons right, and being my extremely graceful self," This earned a muffled laugh from Edward, I glared at him and continued, "ANYWAY, I was a monkey one year. At the early stages of Emmett and Rosalie's relationship Emmett thought it would be cool to find my old monkey ears and tail and climb a tree in the backyard, this is exactly what he did."

Edward looked at me like it was completely unheard of for people to climb trees, "What? It was really entertaining." I defended.

Edward cracked a grin and chuckled, "You're brother sounds like he'd better than cable." I nodded in agreement; Edward rolled his eyes, "Want a photo next to the monkey cage?" I nodded eagerly, "Alright, go stand next to it then."

I handed Edward my camera and went to stand by the monkeys, I smiled and posed next to the cage as Edward took a few photos.

I then pulled him towards me, "Smile, Eddikins." He laughed as I took a photo of us together.

I went to look at it, Edward looked incredibly hot, as always, and I looked happy, in fact we both looked happier than those stupid cheesy camping commercials. Then Edward burst out laughing over my shoulder.

I turned to him questioning and he only continued laughing and pointed at the camera.

I looked back at the photo to find what he thought was so amusing.

Behind our heads was a monkey. The monkey looked like one of those old ladies who yelled at kids to 'get off my lawn youngen' and was thrusting a fist into the air.

I joined in on his laughter and we were soon gasping for air and clutching our stomachs.

After the monkey cage we were both in high spirits and were acting like we were best friends, it was rather enjoyable actually.

We spent the next few trips at the lion's cage, the elephant and giraffe enclosures, and the panda exhibit, that was my personal favourite, I loved pandas.

I avoided the reptile enclosure as long as possible until Edward was busting to see it, I reluctantly gave in and we made our way towards it.

I was now standing in front of an angry looking snake, he was staring at me with beady little eyes out of his dark black skin, "I think I shall call him Snape." I declared, Edward looked at me questioningly, "You know, Snape, Severus Snape, Snape, Snape, Severus Snape?"

Edward shook his head, "You really are something." He said taking me hand and pulling me towards the lizards.

I felt my heart do a back flip in my chest at his words and the physical contact. I internally cursed myself, I was fairly sure this guy could puke in front of me and my heart would react as though he'd just made sweet baby Jesus with me.

I rolled my eyes at myself as Edward came to stand in front of the thrill neck Lizard.

I smiled and pulled out my camera, snapping a photo of him ogling the Lizard. He rolled his eyes at me and went back to staring the Lizard down.

I wondered if they kept any of those cute Australian Lizards here, Geckos, they were the only Lizards I semi-liked.

I was very disappointed to find they had none.

I looked over at Edward to find him still intently staring at the Lizards, I laughed at walked over to him to stand next to him and see what he found so interesting about the scaly creatures.

Knowing my incredible luck when it comes to balance I tripped over sideways and crashed into Edward's side, he caught me, like usual, "Whoa, there." He said straightening me.

I blushed furiously as I looked away from him, I felt his arm grip my waist tightly.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye to find him staring at me, jaw clenched, eyes intense. I found myself staring back.

_OH JUST DO IT ALREADY!_

A voice inside my head was screaming at me to just get it out of the way already, I found myself agreeing with the voice.

I slowly leaned towards Edward; I was hoping like crazy that nothing would interrupt us this time like it had the previous attempts.

I felt Edward's lips brush mine lightly.

I sighed in relief as he leaned back to look at me, what he saw their must've confirmed something for him because he grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me towards him tight and fast.

He crushed his lips to mine and I responded within seconds. My hand gripped his hair at the back of his neck and his free arm snaked around my waist, pulling my body flush with his, as his other hand cupped my cheek.

The kiss was desperate and wanting, it was like nothing I'd ever experience before in my life, not ever, not with anyone. Until now.

I heard a low whistle. I pulled away from Edward too see who the owner was, I found myself looking at another man, probably about two years older than me, raising his eyebrows at us suggestively.

I blushed all shades of red as the guy winked at me.

Edward came to stand in front of me protectively causing the other guy to laugh, "Don't worry dude, I can see she's clearly taken." The other guy said appreciatively.

He held out his hand, "I'm James." He said smoothly.

Edward shook his hand hesitantly, "I'm Edward." The guy looked at me with raised eyebrows and I could practically see Edward glaring at him from behind.

"And you're pretty companion?" James said stepping closer to us; he reached out to touch me.

Edward slammed a hand against his chest, "Take another step and I will knock you the fuck out."

James stepped towards me and, as promised, Edward slammed his fist into James' face.

"Oh, crap!" I yelled as Edward winced and shook his hand.

James began to get up, "HOLY SHIT, EDWARD WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" I yelled at Edward dragging him out of the reptile house by the arm.

Edward responded just as I began to tumble, he bent over and I stared at him not sure what to make of the gesture, he grunted, "Bella, just get on."

I understood, I climbed onto his back, blushing all the way, and he took off almost instantly at an amazingly fast speed considering he was carrying 110 pounds on his back.

Edward ran through the zoo dodging people and onlookers.

I looked to see that James was nowhere in sight but the security had definitely taken an interest in us, "Dammit," I whimpered.

Edward turned to see what I was on about only to crash into an old lady, knocking all three of us over in the process.

"Shit," Edward muttered as he landed on the lady, me in tow, he helped the lady to her feet gingerly only to see the security guards and grow wide eyed.

This time I was standing so he just scooped me up into his arms bridal style and made a beeline for the nearest exit.

I looked at the old lady over my shoulder, "Sorry!" I called as she huffed at me and actually flipped me the bird.

I stared at her as she trotted away.

I just got flipped the bird.

I just got flipped the bird by an _old lady._

I began pissing myself laughing at the sight that was sure to scare me forever. Edward looked at me sceptically but kept running full speed to the gates.

I shrugged and continued laughing until we were safely in Edward's car.

Edward took off at incredibly dangerous speed out of the zoo parking lot and slowed down as soon as he saw that we were not being followed, he flashed a grin at me.

I flashed one back and went on to recount how the old lady had flipped me the bird, he laughed hysterically.

After all of that I had almost completely forgotten of the kiss we shared moments before we took out half of the Portland Zoo. What was going to happen now? What did the kiss mean? It was the only time I'd ever come to dread our decision to leave our friends behind, I could really use Alice or Emmett right about now, maybe even Rose or Jazz.

When we arrived back at the hotel Edward and I were laughing furiously, our moods were high.

As we walked through the lobby I noticed that they had computers, "Oh my gosh," I muttered quickly running to the computers to read the instructions. They stated that the computers had free internet for any guests, my eyes grew wide and I quickly flew into one of the chairs.

Edward looked at me sceptically; I looked at him waiting for him to stop missing the obvious.

He made a small 'O' shape with his mouth and flew into the computer next to mine.

I logged into my Facebook in record time, if logging into Facebook had been an Olympic sport at that moment I would've won the gold.

The first thing I noticed was that I had 180 notifications, I don't think I'd ever had so many in my life.

I went through the first few, not really bothered to check the rest; most were stupid quizzes I was invited too.

I found the first wall post I read (The last posted) to be extremely entertaining.

**Alice Brandon Bella Marie Swan: **I love you whore. I miss you like crazy, you haven't even been gone a week yet but I still miss you. I haven't gone this long without my Bella fix for years, screw you for taking my daily dose from me. I love you, Skank. PS. If you make a new best friend while you're away I'm going to murder you with a rusty knife.

I smiled at her innuendo, Alice always had a way of making me feel guilty.

I fought back the tears that threatened to spill and went to my wall instead of trying to read the others, because who really cared about who commented and like what photo right now?

I went to my wall to see it chocker block with wall posts.

I looked at the first one on there; it was the one from Alice. I went to the next one; it was another one from Alice.

**Alice Brandon Bella Marie Swan: **So I'm sitting in star bucks drinking coffee and I almost cried when you weren't here to order your normal hot chocolate.

I fought back more tears.

**Emmett McCarty Swan Bella Marie Swan: **Dad is making me clean his police cruiser, or 'Po Po Machine' as you call it. You are so goddamn lucky you aren't here right now!

I laughed at his complaining.

**Alice Brandon Bella Marie Swan: **BELLA! I WANT TO WATCH MEAN GIRLS BUT YOU MADE ME PROMISE TO NEVER WATCH IT WITHOUT YOU! I HATE YOU.

I smiled and went to the next one.

**Alice Brandon Bella Marie Swan: **I watched it.

I cracked up with a case of the giggles, Alice was so ridiculous sometimes.

I found one from Lauren Mallory on my wall, this can't be good.

**Lauren Elise Mallory Bella Marie Swan: **So now that you're gone does that mean that anyone is free for your position?

My jaw dropped, "What the shit." I muttered as I went through the comments on it.

**Emmett McCarty Swan: **Shut the hell up!

**Alice Brandon: **Geeze, don't get too ahead of yourself Lauren.

**Lauren Elise Mallory: **Oh don't pretend you weren't thinking it.

**Alice Brandon: **SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!

**Lauren Elise Mallory: **How, midget?

**Jasper Whitlock-Hale: **Alice…

**Alice Brandon: **She insulted Bella AND my height, this bitch is going down!

**Lauren Elise Mallory: **Really?

**Jessica Stanley: **You should report her for abuse Laur.

**Alice Brandon: **I swear to god…

**Lauren Elise Mallory: **Swearing isn't lady like.

**Rosalie Lillian Hale:** Would all of you shut up before I take a flame thrower to all of your keyboards?

**Rosalie Lillian Hale: **Thank you, bitches.

**Rosalie Lillian Hale: **Oh and Bella, I suggest you delete this wall post as soon as you log on. Miss You. LY. X

I smiled at the end of the wall post at Rosalie's erupt end to it.

Her bitchiness could really come in handy when scaring off needy bitches. I laughed darkly as I removed the post from my wall.

I looked at Edward's computer to see he was looking at the same post. I frowned and moved on to my next wall post.

The rest of the wall posts were from various members in my group saying the missed and loved me. Sometimes I got the occasional snarky comment from Tanya or one of her besties, otherwise I was feeling slightly numbed after I'd finished on my wall.

Edward was once again looking at his wall; I saw that he had a few posts from Alice, one from Emmett, and a few from other randoms.

He had one from Angela Webber saying she missed sitting next to him in English.

The way he looked at that post made me sad, it was as though he was almost wishing there was something else there, I couldn't quite make it out.

I went back to my homepage and efficiently stalked my friend's photos and walls for a few minutes. Alice, ever the diary status updater, had numerous status' about how she missed me and Edward in one form of innuendo or another, on was even blatantly obvious and stated that she 'misses her best friend and her buffoon of a "brother"'. I smiled at it, hoping that Edward saw it; maybe it would bring him from his depressing funk he was in.

"I've got to go get something from our room." I muttered to Edward grabbing the keys to the hotel room and flying up the stairs.

Minute's later I returned to the computer lab, my Facebook still logged into, with my camera cord.

I smiled when I saw that Edward had hacked my status so that it was, **Bella Marie Swan:'s** new favourite colour is bronze.

I burst out laughing and he smiled crookedly at me in return.

I quickly uploaded the photo from my camera to the computer and chose the best ones. I uploaded them into an album called, 'Bronze Adventuring' and added captions to them.

When I went to tag the photos I quickly went and found Seth and Leah on Facebook so I could add them and therefore tag them in the photos.

After I'd tagged and captained all of the photos, (Leah and Seth were fast on accepting my friend requests), I sat there pleased at my work. I currently had thirty plus photos in the album and I was sitting looking at the most recent photo trying to decide what to caption it.

I decided to call it, 'that awkward moment when your fist connects with a nose', when Edward read the caption he cracked up laughing and I flashed him a grin.

Emmett was the first person to begin commenting on the photos.

On the first photo, one of myself with Frederick, he wrote: That scarecrow is seriously scary. Which Alice followed up with: don't dis Freddy.

Alice and Rosalie both liked the one of Edward and I with the scarecrow wrapped around each other. Emmett liked, as well as commented on, almost every photo in the album. On the one of Seth and me he wrote: that guy is seriously freaking huge. On the ones of Leah he wrote: She looks nice. Among other descriptive words. On all of the ones of Edward driving he would write: someone's cranky, or, someone just woken up? I was finding it extremely entertaining, Edward, on the other hand, was writing things back like: She takes too many damn photos, and, I need to find away to murder the camera.

After I was done Facebooking and Edward seemed fairly content with his Facebook for a while we both logged off and headed up stairs.

After the intense Facebook session (Yes, I just said that) we were both pretty exhausted.

Edward flopped down onto the bed; I noticed that there was only one in this hotel room. "Fucking immature bitches," He began muttering, "What the fuck is wrong with those little anorexic shits?" he kept muttering like some hobo on crack.

I moved over to him and sat down next to him, "What are you muttering about, Rob?" I said smiling.

I saw him smirk through his hands, getting my joke, "How stupid the girls at Forks High are."

Ahh, the wall post. I snorted, "Just ignore them, I do." Or did.

He pulled his hands away and glared at me, "Why are they all so horrible to you? I mean, they wrote those things on your _Facebook _wall, do they not know that everyone can see that? Idiots."

I laughed at his expression, "You just have to learn to live and let live. Let it go, you'll be a lot happier that way." I said still laughing.

He raised his eyebrows, "It really doesn't bother you at all?" he challenged.

I thought about this, "Uh. It used to, not so much anymore." He waited for further confirmation, "They're just stupid bitches as you said. And plus, if they weren't so sick of their own boring lives and so jealous of mine then maybe they could be nice girls too." Edward gave me a look telling me he wasn't buying it, "Alright, so not _nice _girls but…"

Edward laughed shaking his head, "Live and let live you say?" I nodded, "Well, let's go live then."

Edward stalked towards me and threw me over his shoulder, "Whoa!" I screamed from the unexpected sneak attack.

I began kicking my legs around and sometimes kicking Edward, he winced when I did that only causing me to laugh.

"That's what you get for picking me up!" I yelled playfully kicking him again.

Edward growled, "Alright, you're turn." He said flinging me onto the bed and picking up a pillow.

"Oh no." I said knowing what was about to happen.

Edward grinned, "Oh, yes." He smacked me with the pillow, "Have a taste of your own medicine!" He said hitting me repeatedly.

I grabbed the pillow, trying to prevent him from hitting me anymore, and copped it in the face instead.

I groaned. Getting a taste of your own medicine was not as good as it sounds.

I struggled for with pillow with Edward, "My pillow!" I yelled taking it from Edward, "Hah!" I grinned and smacked Edward back.

I pushed him off me and jumped up off of the bed, "Before this turns into another _girls gone wild _I'm going for a walk." I said laughing.

Edward grabbed my wrist, I turned back around to face him. His expression was serious and intense as he stared back at me. I felt my jaw go slack and I sighed.

Edward's eye flickered between mine as he pulled me towards him, his body flush with mine.

He leaned towards me, brushing his lips against mine lightly. I gasped and sucked in his scent in one big gulp.

His scent made me dizzy, he smelt like the most beautiful perfume only better, it was unique, it was uniquely Edward.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, my head was spinning.

_What the hell am I doing?_

I leaned back with my eyes still squeezed shut, "I, uh… I'm going for a walk." I said opening my eyes and turning around.

I left the hotel room in a rush.

Edward's expression had looked so confused.

I groaned trying to push Edward's face out of my mind, without much success.

I needed a girl's opinion, and I knew exactly where to get one.

I walked through the streets of Portland gingerly, it was extremely cold this time of the year and I was wearing nothing but a thin jumper and jeans, I would have to change when I got back.

Edward was probably going to take a shower or something now… he probably wasn't wearing a shirt either…

I groaned again, it was not the time to think things like that.

He was probably worried sick too and was going to blow a casket when I got back, to him, but he would get over it.

I sat down on a bench in a nearby park and heard my phone ringing. I smiled at the familiar caller ID, "How is it that you always know when I need you?" I asked in an awed voice.

"Because I'm your best friend," I heard Alice's chipper voice through the phone.

"Plus, physic abilities come in handy too." I added on the end.

Alice responded with a laugh, "Yeah, those too." Her voice became more serious, she was turning into Dr. Phil/Helpful Alice, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

I sighed, even though I wanted this conversation I couldn't help but dread it, "Alright, Al." I sighed again, "I know I've never said this in my entire life, but you knew it was coming eventually." I heard her breathing deepen, "It's not something Em can help with, for this, I need my best female friend. I'm," I tried to spit it out, "Having boy troubles."

I heard Alice breathe deeply and the conversation slowly turned to silence.

I waited for her to answer, "I know." Was all she said.

"Um, sorry, what?" I asked confused.

She sighed, "Bella, it's pretty fucking obvious." I snorted, "No, seriously! It is! It has been for seventeen years! Oh shit, I wasn't supposed to say that…"

"Huh? What? What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded a little more than confused right now.

She grumbled something about not being able to keep her mouth shut.

"Okay, here's the deal. I know that you're having troubles with your extreme attraction to him, it's okay."

"What's okay?"

"To like him, Bella. I know you do so don't deny it."

I sighed, "Am I really that obvious?" I asked blatantly.

She laughed, "Not as obvious as him."

"Huh?"

"And this brings me to the second part of our discussion." She paused, "Okay, I'm going to go out on a limb and embarrass the shit out of Edward, he'll thank me one day… I think…"

I frowned, "What are you talking about?" she was making no sense.

"Okay, let me explain before you snort at me or hang up." I waited, "Good girl. Okay so here's the deal." She sighed, "All through Middle School I was best friends with Edward, we did everything together, and he told me everything. So when he told me in fifth grade that he had this crush on this girl," I frowned wondering where she was going with this, "Well, I guess you can figure out who the girl was."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

I tried to think back to Middle school; did I really go to middle school with Alice and Edward? I could only remember Emmett there.

I was really out of it in Middle school, more so than I'd once thought. What a loner I was.

"Anyway. When he told me he had a crush on you I was then set on the task of getting you to like him too. That's how we met, in year seven, because I was trying to get you to like Edward too."

"Wait, he liked me all the way from year five to seven?"

"Ya huh," Holy crap, "He was pretty shy back then, plus Tanya was all over him."

I could vaguely remember Tanya gushing about some guy on year seven camp, that must have been Edward.

"On our last year of Middle School near the year eight dance Edward finally worked up the nerve to ask you."

"I remember that dance," I frowned, "That was when Rosalie and Jasper had first moved to Forks, Emmett asked Rose so Rose and I got dressed together."

"Yep, I remember because I went gaga for Jazz." I laughed, "Rosalie cornered me in Gym class and told me to ask him."

"I remember that, 'Look, here's the deal, my brother, Jasper. Yeah the skinny weird kid who looks constipated. He likes you, ask him to the dance.' Classic Rose."

Alice laughed through the phone, "it was very straight forward, but also the start of our relationship. Anyway, do you remember who you went with?"

"Yeah, I went with Jasper."

"Yes, which I still haven't forgiven you for by the way." I laughed, "But it was my fault for not asking him."

"Yeah, Emmett set us up because I turned down everyone who asked me, I really hate dances."

"Uh huh, so when Edward found out you were going with Jasper it broke his heart, and mine, and he went with me." Alice explained in a hushed tone, "When we got to the dance we found you and Jasper standing together by the punch. You two looked bored as hell so I decided to go speak with you. I dragged Edward all the way over to where you were standing, and do you remember what I said to you?"

I smiled, "Yep, you said, 'Hey Bella, I'm Alice, we have history together, you're really nice but you're here with my date.' I swear Jasper almost had a heart attack." Alice laughed, "Then you left to go dance with Jasper, I don't remember Edward being there, though. All I remember is Emmett making me do the nut bush and I blacked out when I fell."

"Yeah, I left Edward with you when I went to go dance with Jasper. You stood there side by side but you didn't seem to notice him, you only vaguely noticed his existence when Tanya came to ask him to dance. Other than that you totally ignored him. Broke the poor guy's heart again."

"What happened after that?" I asked out of breath, I never knew that Edward had had a crush on me, "Why didn't he ever tell me?"

She sighed, "Because after eighth grade summer and when we went into high school Edward had spent that summer forgetting about you. That's why he despised you so much at first, and then it turned into him disliking you for I have no idea why."

I sighed now, "He disliked me because you left him to be friends with me."

"I didn't leave him to be friends with you."

"Yes, you kinda did. You were best friends before high school and then suddenly you ditch him for your new boyfriend and his friends, he pretends it doesn't bother him but I can tell it does alot."

"I… is that what he thinks?" Alice's voice was slightly angry, "Well, I'm going to give him-"

I interrupted her, "Please, Alice. He's been through enough." She sighed, "Anyway, we kissed, twice, and I don't know what to do."

Alice gasped, "Oh my gosh!" I waited for her to finish getting all of her surprised words out, "What do you mean, 'I don't know what to do.'?"

"I mean exactly that, what should I do?"

"Well, do you like him?"

"Um, I think so?"

"Do you want to kiss him again?"

"Uh, yeah."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Um…" I honestly couldn't think of one, "we, we're just so different, we don't belong together!"

Alice snorted, "Bella, anyone with half a brain could see that you belong together, even Rosalie said after you put those photos up, 'how long do you think it'll be 'til they hook up?'"

"Yeah, but… wait, Rosalie said what?"

"She's wondering how long it's going to be until you hook up, she was thinking maybe a few weeks, she'll be so excited by this new revelation."

I frowned, "Why does everyone know more about our relationship than me?"

Alice laughed, "Because you're too stubborn to see you belong together."

"So, what do you think I should do?"

She sighed, "I think, that you should go find him and tell him exactly how you feel."

"I think, for once, that you may be right."

"Good! Wait, what do you mean for once?"

"Bye Alice, I love you!"

"We are not done here-"

I hung up on her before she could complain some more about something else.

I leaned back against the bench I was sitting on and hit my head on the backrest. How I was going to tell Edward how I felt, I had no idea.

I sat there for at least twenty minutes before I began making my way back to the apartment.

I went into a nearby coffee shop deciding I'd try to ease him into the conversation with a bagel and some coffee, they always said the way to a guys heart was through food.

After I'd ordered my food and paid for it I left the shop to make my way back to the hotel.

I was at the door of the lobby when I collided with someone.

Being clumsy really had it's disadvantages, it seemed that I was always running into someone or something or the other.

This time fortunately, the person I collided with caught me.

I looked up to see Edward smiling at me with his beautiful crookedly grin. I smiled back and relaxed at the sight of him.

"Hey you," I said happily, I was practically buzzing; it was sort of embarrassing, "So, I talked with Alice and I have something to tell you."

Edward raised his eyebrows, "Really? Alice is full of advice these days…" He mumbled.

I laughed and whacked Edward with the back of my hand, "Anyway, do you want to hear it or not?"

Edward smiled, "Okay, but I have something to say to you after as well," I frowned, "its good news I promise."

"Alright, do you want to go first?" I asked, Edward shook his head, "Alright, so what I have to say is kind of embarrassing…"

Edward waited expectantly.

"Okay, so I have no idea how to say this. Alice told me about how this boy had a crush on me in middle school," Edward groaned, "Wait, wait. It's okay. So I've been thinking and… alright, I'm just going to spit it out." I sucked in a deep breath, "I like you."

Edward stared at me, seemingly shocked.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, he looked so conflicted, I was about to protest when I heard someone run up from behind Edward.

"Hey Eddie, the concierge said-" A woman with bright red hair and beautiful pale skin showed up next to Edward, "You must be Bella!" She extended a hand to me, "I'm Victoria, Edward's friend."

I stared at her, the way she said friend was hardly friendly at all. I turned to Edward with wide eyes, "Bella, wait let me explain."

I forced a smiled and held back tears, "No, its fine Edward." I turned to Victoria, "Nice to meet you. I have to go."

I turned away as fast as I could and escaped from the hotel lobby.

How could I be so stupid? Of course a guy like Edward had a girlfriend, why wasn't I surprised?

I felt the tears spring from my eyes and face down my face, people passing by stared at me with worried expression; I ignored them and continued on my quest down the streets of Portland.

I was so worked up that I didn't notice when someone had stopped in front of me and was looking at me with a bewildered expression.

"Bella?"

The man's voice was husky and deep, but it was also familiar.

It took me a moment to recognise the man. His dark brown eyes stared down at me; he had grown, a lot, and was a lot bulkier.

He smiled at me, "It's so good to see you."

I nodded, "I missed you."

* * *

**Whhhhooooopppppppp!**

**CLIFFYYY! Yes, i know that was cruel! But I think you can all guess who the mystery person is! ;) ten points for whoever gets it right haha. What do you guys think of Victoria? Ahh, I'm awful, but it was so entertaining to leave cliffy's like that xD Thankyou to everyone who reviews! And to baby-mama-in-training, I love reading your reviews, you always have something nice to say and good feedback for my author rambles, you rock :) I'm officially a boarder in 24 days O_o**

**So guys, REVIEW please, I love them! **

**love always, Awesome Girl 101.**

**REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, so. I have no excuse for being away since april but i'd just like to say, i'm so god-damn-sorry! I will tell you that i've been having a fantastic time at boarding school and i've made so many new friends and i've just been taking time away to get used to it! BUT I HOPE THIS NEW CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT?**

**This chapter is vitally important to the story, it may be the second to last I think... since i'm going away to New Zealand for a month on friday on a school exchange and i;m not sure what my internet options will be like so... i'll try and finish it before i go but to be realistic, i may not!**

**Thank you, love you all!**

**(PS. I have twitter now xAwesomeGirl101, FOLLOW ME!)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story, I do own the idea for this story and the contents that appears in it, I am not Stephenie Meyer nor am I claiming to be.**

* * *

_Summery - Bella is the popular misunderstood girl who never got the life she always wanted, Edward is the nobody who everyone ignores, when an unexpected series of events land them on the road together, will it be the worst mistake of their lives, or the best?_

* * *

**BPOV**

"Come here!" Jacob boomed before picking me up into a huge hug, just the way Emmett did.

I wrapped my tiny arms around him as far as they would go around his huge body, he was certainly not the gangly kid I'd come to know as a little girl. I smiled as he crushed me in his arms, it was all too familiar and definitely caused an increase in my current mood.

When Jacob released me I took a step away from his smiling face. When I looked at his smile I found my smiling in return. I sniffed and wiped the back of my hand across my eyes to wipe away the left over tears. Jacob frowned at me but I shrugged, "it's ok." I said.

Jake rolled his eyes, "you're exactly the same Bells. Scrawny and a terrible liar." I laughed shortly as I wiped more tears that had escaped away. "Not that it isn't great to see you and everything, but why are you crying Bells?"

Looking into this beautiful boys eyes, the same kind eyes that I had known since I was six, something in me broke and I burst out in tears again, but for real this time, hiccups and all.

Jake steered away from the path and onto a nearby bench. After spending a few minutes trying to calm me down and finally succeeding he tried again. "Come on Bells, it's me."

I snorted, "you really don't want to know." He raised his eye brows, "boy troubles."

Jake made an 'O' shape with his mouth and smiled kindly at me. "You know if some boy did you wrong I could always break his arm for you?" he offered.

I laughed at the image of seven foot Jacob Black breaking tiny by comparison Edward Cullen's arm. It was a welcome image at the current time.

"It's something like that." I sighed wistfully, "actually. I didn't stick around long enough to find out what exactly the situation is. I guess it was sort of rash how I ran away but, what else was I supposed to think?" I rambled.

Jake nodded his head, "Ok. Ok. I think I see the problem." He said sarcastically, "you're right, always. I have no idea what the problem is or what the hell happened but I'm going to say anything to stop you from having another episode like before."

I rolled my eyes and whacked him lightly on the chest. I recounted my problem with Edward, 'Vicky' and runaway love to my old friend.

After I was finished Jacob contemplated my dilemma for a while. "Well." He started, "it seems to me that you did make a rash decision. But, I think you were entitled too. Anyway, what the hell were you thinking running away with Edward Cullen in the first place?"

I sighed, I really didn't know the answer to this question. "I don't know. I honestly don't. Because he smiled at me with that crooked smile. Because he looked at me with his pretty green eyes."

"Ew." Jake interrupted me.

"Oops, sorry!" I apologised.

Jake laughed, "I get the point. The boy has pretty eyes. That's an image I'm never going to get out of my head." He said the last part softly and shuddered slightly. I snorted at his silliness again, it felt fantastic to just talk to someone who didn't know about my school life or know any of my friends.

"What should I do Jake?" I said in a small voice.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, "Well… I don't think you're going to like my answer." He said carefully, "But, I think you should go back to the hotel and tell Edward you want to go home. I mean, home is where the heart is, right?"

I sighed, "I wish it was that easy. I haven't even been gone for a week, Charlie hasn't had time to get used to the idea and school will be horrible!" I looked up at Jake's big brown eyes and felt slightly better, "I wish I'd never run into Edward in the hallway in the first place."

I could feel myself breaking down again and I tried to cover it quickly by turning my head away but Jake saw right through me.

"C'mere." He said as I leaned into him and he wrapped his big arms around me. "It's all gonna be ok." He said in a soothing voice. "I'll kick that weasels arse."

I snorted, giggling softly. Jake had always known what to say to cheer me up. "I miss you Jake. I wish you hadn't moved from La Push."

"I know. Me too." Jake replied, rocking us back and forth.

"Life was a lot harder when you left. You were my only friend growing up, besides Emmett, and when you left I was on my own." I could feel Jake's breathing become more strained but I couldn't stop myself, it was like word vomit. "You were all I had."

I nuzzled into Jake's side and rested my head on his huge shoulder. "I'm so sorry Bells. It was hard for me too. But you have all those new friends now, right? If I was still around you might not have them."

"Yeah." I smiled, "I do love them a lot."

Jake pulled away from me and I was instantly hit by the harsh cold Portland wind. He looked down at my with his brown eyes once again, but this time more seriously. "Then go back to them. Go back to Forks and tell them that. Don't leave them like I left you."

It all made sense, what Jake was saying. Was it really that simple? It could be if I decided it was. If I wanted to go back to Forks to be with my brother and my friends, then I would. Screw Edward Cullen and his beautiful bronze hair. Screw him and his stupid shinny volvo. Screw everyone.

"You're right!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet. "I'm going to go back to that hotel room and tell Edward Cullen that I want to go back to Forks, right now!" I hastily turned and began walking fast.

I felt as thought I was forgetting something, "Oops!" I cried, turning around and running back to Jake. "Thank you." I said, hugging him as best I could, "for everything."

I could hear the smile in Jake's voice as he spoke, "anytime. I'll try to come visit you soon at home."

This was the best news I'd heard in a long time, "I'm sure Charlie would be happy to have you, Charlie loves you more than Emmett, most of the time you know."

"I'd bet."

I rolled my eyes and pulled away, stealing one last glance at my childhood best friend. "I love you, Jake. Take care."

He returned my smile, "You too, little Bellsprout."

With a parting hug I made my way through the streets of Portland leaving Jake behind with every intention of telling Edward Cullen to go straight to hell.

I found that the closer I came to the hotel, the more my anger faded. What the hell was I even angry about anyway? So what if he had a girlfriend? It's not like we were going out or anything, he never said he liked me. I wasn't his problem to fix.

When I eventually did reach the hotel my anger and bravado had faded completely, I was doubting myself by this point. What if he'd already left, did he even care about me in the first place? That was, until I spotted the familiar bronze in the hotel lobby.

Edward was sitting in a chair with his hands in his hair and his body curled in on itself. He looked so small and vulnerable. A small pain gripped my chest momentarily - seeing this strong, confident boy like this, until I remembered what this strong, confident boy had done to me not even two hours ago.

I straightened my posture and marched right up to him. He looked up at me, obviously not expecting to see me standing in front of him, and sat up immediately. "Bella!" He cried happily, I watched his expression brighten considerably as he threw his arms around me, "I was so worried! Where were you?" he continued to hug me until he realised that I wasn't responding. He pulled back and looked at me with a confused expression. Understanding coloured his features and he sighed. "Bella…"

"I want to go home, Edward." I said firmly before he could say anything else.

"Bella, let me explain. Victoria is jus-"

I interrupted him, "this isn't about her. I want to go back to Forks. To my family and friends. I want to go home, today."

At this point I turned around hastily and stormed back up to our room to pack my bag. When I was in the safety of the hotel room I closed the door and sunk to my knees in front of it. It shouldn't be this hard.

I quickly collected my stuff. Edward came in about half-way through my packing, but I ignored him and he ignored me, packing his stuff also. It seemed we agreed on that at least.

When we were both done we silently walked to the car park together, not speaking or even looking at each other. All the while pretending this was all a big dream and that he didn't exist.

I was really trying to work out what I was going to say to my father. I'd skipped out on a week of my senior year and even though it was at least two weeks until finals I'd still have to work really really hard if I wanted to graduate with a good score.

At this point it seems as though I'd be going to community college and not Brown after all. (A/N I have no idea how 'college' works and when you apply or if american schools even get a score like a TER when they graduate. Gimmie a break!) My life just seemed to be getting better and better.

My phone buzzed signaling that I'd received a text message. It was from Emmett. I'd sent him a text earlier to tell him that I was coming home sooner than planned and would call him later with the full story. His text just said that he was excited to see me and that I should be wary of Charlie.

No kidding, Emmett.

I had been mentally preparing myself for a showdown with Charlie for the past half hour, it was going to be absolutely brutal. Charlie was going to take no prisoners.

Just then I heard a car unlock and I realised for the first time that I was in the parking lot in front of Edward's black volvo. He got in the drivers seat and started the car. I took a deep breath before getting in the passengers seat and prepared myself for the next few days. What fun it was going to be.

x~x~x~x

3 hours

20 minutes

And 30 seconds… 31 seconds… 32 seconds…

The car ride with Edward had been excruciatingly painful so far. It felt like it was never going to end! I had spent the entire time looking out the side window, avoiding eye contact at all means possible while Edward just stared straight ahead and gripped the steering wheel, tightly.

56 seconds… 57 seconds…

I watched the landscape fly past my window at a million miles an hour. I had to give Edward some credit for fast driving though, our trip would be as short as humanly possible. If only I could be a vampire with super speed or something.

I wondered if I would ever be able to interact with another human being again or if this extremely awkward car ride had made me awkward for good. Dear god, I hope not. I'd have to marry my cousin Riley, I don't think that would go down well…

Sneaking a quick peak at Edward - tight grip, tense expression - I sighed and slumped back in my chair.

3 hours

22 minutes

And 2 seconds now.

I groaned loudly, too loudly, for Edward looked at me. Well more like glared at me before finally breaking the silence. "I'm not the one who chose to make this awkward, Bella." he said sternly, "that was you."

I rolled my eyes, "yeah real mature Edward. Dig, dig, dig. Grow up."

He snorted, "and you're so mature yourself?" he glowered before turning back to the road, even tenser than previously.

"This isn't my fault. Edward." I practically growled, "you're the one who was hanging around with another girl."

"See, that's my problem. I don't actually understand what I did to make you so angry, could you please explain it to me. Bella." He said my name like it was a profanity.

"And that's my problem. You should be able to figure it out for yourself."

I huffed and turned away from him when he didn't answer me. Just as I'd decided I wasn't going to get an answer he finally spoke.

"Well, whatever I did. I guess I'm sorry." he mumbled, practically inaudible. I don't think he'd meant for me to hear it, so I chose to ignore it. It was better that way.

No one spoke for the rest of the trip to Seattle. That was the worst part. The silence that had replaced our easy banter, I hated to admit that I really missed that. It was so effortless and easy, I needed easy.

What sucked the most though was that I'd finally let myself believe that all the shit I went through to get here was finally worth something. That it was leading me somewhere. Leading me to Edward.

But I guess I was wrong.

I normally am.

When Edward turned off of the highway and into the city panic rose through my system. "Where-why are we stopping?" I asked panically.

Edward nudged his head in the direction of the dash. The clock read one-thirty am. I quickly nodded after I understood what he meant, he couldn't drive all night and there was no way in hell I was offering to drive.

I just hoped he'd get a room with two single beds unlike the last hotel room we stayed in. That would be a nightmare if there was only one bed.

Edward quickly got us a room and we made our way up the elevator with our stuff. The silence was going to kill me I swear, it was even worse now after our argument in the car. Edward refused to acknowledge my existence all together unlike before when he just ignored me.

I hated myself for it but I couldn't stop the crushing rejection I felt when he didn't hold the door open for me like he normally would. For Edward to ditch his gentlemanly manners was another level entirely.

But I guess I caused it, after all.

When Edward stormed off to the bathroom to shower, I presume since he hadn't actually spoken to me in four hours, I curled up on my single bed (thank god) and pulled out my phone.

I hadn't felt this lonely since my mother left me, my dad and Emmett when I was little. I dialed Emmett's number quickly before I became depressed, that wouldn't be too fantastic.

'Dad I'm home! I think I need anti-depressants now since I became depressed over a boy. Good to be home!'

Yeah…

Emmett picked up on the first ring, "Bellsprout! What's going on? How are you? Did that Cullen boy hurt you?"

I smiled, talking to Emmett was exactly what I needed right now. "Hey to you too Em." I said sarcastically, "I'm fine. We're coming home early because I miss you guys. Do you remember Jacob Black?"

"mm-hmm"

"Well, I ran into him and he made me realise how much it hurt when he left and I didn't want to do the same to you guys! I love you too much." I said truthfully.

"Bellsprout! You're gonna make me cry!" I laughed at my buffoon of a brother, he could be such an idiot sometimes, "Hows Edward feel about this? You two still 'gettin-it onnnnn?'" And yet…

"We were never 'gettin' it on' Emmett. Shut up." I snapped.

"Ooohh. Trouble in lovers paradise?" I growled, "ok, ok. I get it, no speaking of weasel boy."

"Thank you." I huffed, "I won't come home if you're going to be a wanker." I could hear the beginnings of Emmett's protest so I continued on, "shush, I'm coming home. Nothings going to change that. I promise."

I heard Emmett sigh in relief, "good! Don't scare me like that, Bellsprout. I don't want to loose you, for good. Temporarily was enough."

"I know," I sighed, "I'm sorry Em. It won't happen again."

"I didn't want to make you feel bad, Bells. I just miss you, a lot. Come home quickly!"

"I will be Em."

And just like that, my beautiful, friendly big brother turned into the meathead everyone thinks he is. "And I know I'm riiiiiiiight. For the first time in my life and that's why I tell you, you'd better be homeeee soooon."

"Shut up, Crowded House." I heard his laughter through the phone as he tried to muffle it, "I'm going to bed. Bye bye."

"Bye Bells!"

I hung up then and stood up so I could get under the covers of my bed, still fully clothed. I wanted to go to sleep so I could wake up and this could be over as soon as possible. Then I could spend the rest of my life pretending it was all just a dream.

I'm not entirely sure what time it was when Edward came back from the shower. He turned the lights off and went straight to bed, it wasn't long before I could hear his breathing even out. I started counting the seconds between when he breathed in and out. 1 and a half seconds on the way in, 2 seconds on the way out.

Lucky bugger, I wish I could fall asleep that easily. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting, only one more day and I'm home.

One more day.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHH! So intense!**

**Please, please read and review, tell me anything. Just please review, it will take a minute of your time! And if you love me, you will! Even if it's to abuse me for my absence, I tend to do that a lot if you haven't realised.**

**Oh, and i have a new story called Railroads, go check it out!**

**REVIEW!**

**Love Always, Awesome Girl 101.**


End file.
